Des réponses et bien plus que ça
by MeianTsuki
Summary: Un voyage en Angleterre ... Entre découvertes et rencontres, mensonges et révélations. La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à savoir mais peu amener d'agréables et belles choses à se produire... - UA sans magie, TwoShots, Drarry (autres couples en fond)
1. Partie 1 - Draco

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _ **Eh oui me revoici enfin avec une nouvelle histoire! Celle ci se tient cependant dans un format différent de mes précédentes puisqu'il s'agit d'une histoire en TwoShots. Enfin tout du moins en deux parties. Il ne s'agit pas tant de deux parties qui se suivent mais plutôt qui se complètent l'une l'autre.**_

 _ **Voici donc la première partie, écrite, corrigée et relue. La deuxième partie est auprès de ma Bêta qui est en train de la relire et corrigée. Elle sera donc mise quand elle reviendra avec moi.**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J. .**_

 _ **Un grand merci à LiliceBooksAddict qui a eu la gentillesse de me relire et me corriger (et je sais à quel point parfois je peux faire des tournures de phrases étranges et rendre la correction longue et drôle) alors qu'elle est très occupée avec sa L3.**_

 _ **Dernière chose, comme vous avez pu le voir dans le résumé, c'est une histoire en UA sans magie, dans notre monde banal et entre deux hommes donc si ça ne vous plait pas, ne venez pas râler si vous lisez quand même.**_

 _ **Comme toujours je suis ouvertes aux critiques tant qu'elles sont logiques et qu'elles me sont expliquées. Bien sûre je suis ouvertes aux compliments!**_

 _ **Bref, j'arrête de vous embêtez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à très bientôt mes petits loups!**_

* * *

Partie 1 - Draco

Assis autour de notre table, les cinq autres râlent d'impatience.

_ C'est étonnant qu'Hermione soit en retard, fait remarquer Blaise.

_ Oui, ça c'est plutôt ta spécialité. Rétorque Ginny moqueuse, s'attirant un cri d'indignation du métisse et les rires des autres.

Intérieurement, je ne peux qu'approuver la Weaslette mais je garde ça pour moi, ne prenant pas part à leur discussion.

Hermione m'avait obligé à sortir de chez moi alors que j'avais prévu une séance de lecture tranquille, calfeutré dans mon fauteuil préféré. Une sortie avec tout le groupe aujourd'hui n'avait pour moi, aucun attrait. Pas que je ne les aime pas, au contraire même, mais j'ai beau adorer chacun d'entre eux, une fois réuni ils sont bruyants et intenables. Et tout ce que je souhaitais avoir de ma journée c'était du silence. Souhait tombé à l'eau et vingt mille lieux sous les mers quand Hermione m'avait gentiment menacé quand je lui avait dit vouloir rester chez moi.

Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que je suis coincé avec mes bruyants amis pour le reste de la journée et celle qui nous a ordonné de venir n'est même pas là et qui plus est, se permet d'être en retard. Et comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Blaise, c'est étonnant de sa part.

A côté de moi, les autres ne font aucun effort pour m'ajouter à leur conversation, alors qu'ils font des suppositions de plus en plus acadabrantesque quand au retard de notre amie. Ayant parfaitement compris que je ne suis pas d'humeur à batifoler, ils me laissent tranquille.

C'est ce que j'apprécie chez eux : ils me connaissent parfaitement bien, comprennent mes humeurs et ne me forcent jamais à rien.

Même si nous ne nous connaissons pas tous depuis que nous portons des couches, notre groupe n'en reste pas moins incroyablement soudé et compréhensif des uns des autres, reconnaissant et comprenant les humeurs de chacun.

C'est en entendant les exclamations ravies et un peu moqueuses de mes amis que je me concentre de nouveau sur ce qu'il se passe. Hermione est enfin arrivée et s'approche de notre table.

_ Ah bas enfin ! S'écrie Blaise. C'est bien la première fois que tu es en retard, surtout quand c'est toi qui donne rendez-vous.

_ Désolée, je faisais visiter le coin à Harry.

A ces mots, elle se décale et découvre un jeune homme visiblement de notre âge. Un très beau jeune homme d'ailleurs. Il est à peu près de la taille d'Hermione, donc environ un mètre soixante-quinze. Il a des cheveux corbeaux qui partent dans tous les sens et qui semblent indomptables, un visage et un corps fin. Mais surtout, il possède d'immenses yeux vert émeraude absolument incroyables.

_ Tout le monde, je vous présente Harry, sourit Hermione en s'asseyant et en invitant l'autre à l'imiter. Harry est un ami que j'ai rencontré en France il y a plusieurs années et où j'y passe un mois chaque été. Nous nous y retrouvions à chaque fois et nous sommes devenus très amis, gardant le contact même en dehors des vacances, tout le long de l'année. Je lui ai proposé un séjour en Angleterre afin lui faire visiter mon pays pour une fois.

_ Ça va être compliqué de communiquer, tout le monde n'est pas bilingue, remarque Ron.

_ Il n'y aura pas de problèmes, Harry est lui-même bilingue et parle très bien anglais, assure Mione avant de se tourner vers le français. Harry, je te présente Ron, sa sœur Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Théo et enfin Draco.

A chaque fois que quelqu'un est mentionné, la personne concernée lui dit un bonjour qu'il retourne et pour ma part, je ne lui fais qu'un simple signe de tête qu'il me retourne, incertain avec un petit bonjour.

_ **Ne fais pas attention à Dray, Harry. Il veut juste faire part de sa mauvaise humeur à tout le monde** , assure Mione en français, me faisant grogner.

Je ne ferais pas part de ma mauvaise humeur si elle ne m'avait pas obligé à sortir de chez moi et à venir ici.

Elle me renvoie cependant un regard moqueur en m'entendant grogner sachant parfaitement que j'ai compris sa pique, étant moi-même bilingue. En face d'elle, Harry acquiesce simplement en me jetant un petit coup d'œil intrigué.

_ Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, sourit Harry, sa voix douce tintée d'un accent français presque imperceptible. Merci de m'avoir accueilli, j'espère que ça ne vous embête pas que je vienne ainsi sans vous avoir prévenu…

_ Bien sûr que non, Harry ! S'écrie Ginny avec un grand sourire. Combien de temps restes-tu ici ? Il y a tellement de choses à visiter !

_ Oh… Eh bien… Ce n'est pas vraiment… J'avais pensé à deux semaines mais j'ai la possibilité de rallonger un peu mon séjour.

En voyant son air incertain, triste et gêné, je hausse un sourcil mais ne dis toujours rien.

_ C'est la première fois que tu viens en Angleterre ? Lui demande Théo.

_ Oui, en effet. Hermione m'en a beaucoup parlé, tout comme elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Et puis elle connait ma ville et mes propres amis, alors c'est mon tour de découvrir son environnement. Et puis qui ne souhaiterait pas visiter Londres quand on lui en donne la possibilité ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête d'assentiment avec ferveur, chacun de nous étant amoureux de Londres et de tout ce qu'elle offre.

La conversation se poursuit, vive et enthousiaste, mais sans moi. Je ne fais qu'observer. Cet homme m'intrigue. Il y a quelque chose… Quelque chose qu'il cache et ne veut pas nous dire. Pas que ce soit étrange étant donné qu'on se connait depuis… quinze minutes mais… La plupart du temps, plus on essaie de cacher quelque chose, moins de temps elle reste cachée. Encore moins si j'ai décidé de découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

0o0o

C'est au bout de dix jours que je finis par avoir un début de réponse. Ou tout du moins une pièce du puzzle complexe que représente Harry Black à mes yeux.

Cet homme est un mystère que je veux par-dessus élucider. Je suis persuadé que derrière ses sourires doux et ses éclatantes émeraudes se cache quelque chose. Quelque chose de triste et de douloureux.

Ça va faire bientôt deux semaines qu'il est là et que je scrute tout ce qui se passe, chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses paroles. Hermione m'a déjà prévenu de faire attention d'une phrase plus que sibylline « _Prend garde à ce que tu fais Draco, Harry n'est pas aussi blindé qu'il en à l'air et il est bien moins à l'épreuve des balles que toi, loin de là._ » Mais elle n'a fait qu'attiser ma curiosité.

Cette nouvelle pièce de puzzle donc, je l'ai découverte par le plus grand des hasards. La chance avait l'air de se mettre enfin de mon côté après plus d'une semaine de recherche pour comprendre le mystère « _Harry Black_ ». J'avais surpris une conversation téléphonique d'Harry.

oooo

Nous étions chez Mione pour une autre de nos soirées canapé, tout le groupe était là. Harry s'était excusé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt parce que son meilleur ami souhaitait l'appeler et qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le faire à un autre moment, étant très pris par ses cours supplémentaires malgré que ce soit les vacances d'été. Il était donc dans la chambre que lui avait attribuée Mione le temps de lui parler.

C'est au sortir de la salle de bain, après m'être lavé les mains, que j'avais entendu Harry s'écrier en français.

_ **Non, je ne les trouve pas ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire Neville. Si je rallonge trop mon séjour, Sirius va se poser des questions.**

_ **Calme toi Harry** , lui répond doucement le dénommé Neville à travers la conversation Skype. **Il ne doit pas y avoir trente six milles autre James et Lily ayant été à Poudlard.**

_ **Non mais… Cette école est… Elle est fermée puisque ce sont les vacances, on ne peut donc pas y entrer comme ça et encore moins regarder dans leur registre.**

_ **Harry… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement demandé à Sirius et Remus ?**

Au vu de la voix lasse de l'autre homme, ça devait faire un sacré moment qu'il ressassait cette question ou qu'il la posait à son ami pour essayer de le raisonner, au choix. Peut-être les deux…

_ **Ça fait 21 ans qu'ils me mentent ! 21 Neville ! Comment veux-tu que je les crois ? S'ils ne voulaient pas m'en parler enfant, je peux le comprendre mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ces dernières années ?**

_ **Parce qu'ils t'aiment, 'Ry ! Indéniablement ! S'ils ne t'ont rien dit à propos de tes parents biologiques, c'est sans doute pour une très bonne raison. Une raison qui leur paraissait juste il y a plus de 20 ans, quand ils l'ont prise après t'avoir adopté. Ecoute Harry,** reprend l'autre après un soupir et deux minutes de silence. **Continue tes recherches, rien n'est encore perdu. Mais si jamais tu arrives à les trouver et à les rencontrer avant que tu ne doives partir, ne t'attends pas à ce que ces gens qui t'ont abandonné t'accueillent à bras ouverts.**

_ **Je veux juste savoir…** Murmure Harry. **Comprendre…**

_ **Je sais Harry. J'aurais préféré pouvoir être avec toi le jour où tu aurais tes réponses…**

_ **Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'y peux rien, tes études constituent ton avenir et ton avenir est plus important que des réponses sur ma généalogie et mes histoires de famille.**

_ **Mon frère de cœur fait parti de mon avenir, 'Ry. J'aurais vraiment souhaité pouvoir être là pour toi.**

_ **Je sais, merci Nev'.**

Après ça j'étais redescendu puisqu'ils avaient commencé à parlé de choses plus légères comme son séjour en Angleterre et ses visites dans la ville. Mais j'avais là un bout de réponse. J'avais su également au détour d'une conversation qu'il avait été adopté par un couple gay d'origine anglaise qui avait décidé de partir refaire leur vie en France.

Visiblement même s'il se savait adopté, l'histoire n'était pas aussi simple que celle d'un couple gay voulant fonder une famille…

J'ai donc une réponse presque complète. Harry est venu en Angleterre pour retrouver ses parents biologiques et savoir la vérité sur le début de son existence et pas seulement pour faire du tourisme comme il nous l'avait dit. Enfin tout du moins pas que pour ça.

0o0o

Ça fait trois semaines qu'Harry est en Angleterre. Il nous avait annoncé au début de la semaine qu'il restait une semaine de plus mais qu'il repartait ce dimanche-ci. Ses cours reprenaient un peu plus tôt que dans la plupart des écoles et il avait encore des petites choses à régler avant de commencer son année.

C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que nous avions appris qu'il faisait des études de photographie. Et que - _bordel -_ il est doué. Nous l'avions vu avec un superbe appareil photo pendant nos balades et nos visites mais on ne pensait vraiment pas que c'était en lien avec ses études. Sous l'insistance d'Hermione, il avait fini par accepter de nous montrer quelques uns des clichés réalisés pour ses cours mais également d'autres prises faites pendant sont séjour. Tout le monde en était resté bouche bée. Il a un don, un véritable don pour capturer l'instant et l'émotion. Il est sans conteste, immensément doué.

En apprenant son intérêt pour la photographie, j'en avais profité pour l'inviter à une exposition de photos dont j'avais - je ne sais plus comment - entendu parler et où nous nous trouvions en ce moment même, Harry et moi. Aucun des autres n'avait étonnamment pu venir avec nous…

Harry est donc à côté de moi, s'extasiant sur les clichés exposés. J'avoue qu'il détone un peu dans cette galerie londonienne. Pas par son apparence, loin de là mais plutôt par cette passion qu'il témoigne quand il me parle des photos, des techniques utilisées, des sentiments qui en ressortent : 90% des personnes présentes ce soir font parties du beau monde. L'aristocratie anglaise dans toute sa splendeur. Et qui dit aristocratie, dit retenue et visage neutre figé par un sourire poli et plus ou moins hypocrite, affiché à chaque instant. Harry est à l'opposé de tout ça et c'est ce que j'apprécie chez lui.

Parce que oui, après trois semaines à se côtoyer pour ainsi dire tous les jours, toute la journée et/ou toute la soirée, j'avais très vite succombé au calme et réservé français. Nous avions ensemble des conversations sans fin à propos de livres que nous avions lu, tous les deux ou non, des films que l'on préférait…

_ **Tu ne trouves pas cette photo magnifique Draco ?**

La voix d'Harry et sa main posée sur mon avant bras pour attirer mon attention me sortent de mes pensées et je lui souris avant de lui répondre aussi en français. Nous avions pris l'habitude de parler sa langue tout les deux. Les autres râlaient souvent, disant qu'ils ne comprenaient rien sauf Hermione, évidemment, et Théo dans une moindre mesure puisque sans être bilingue, il se débrouille pas trop mal.

_ **Si, elle est belle, je veux bien l'avouer mais pourquoi autant s'extasier sur une simple photo de coucher de soleil ? On en a tous les soirs.**

C'est avec plaisir que je vois sa bouche s'entrouvrir à la fois de surprise et d'indignation avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un franc sourire.

_ **Tu n'es pas obligé de te moquer de moi et de mon enthousiasme Draco Malfoy. Je vois que tu apprécies cette photo et que tu n'as ajouté la fin de ta phrase que pour m'embêter.**

J'adore le taquiner. Il ne prend jamais aucune de mes répliques sarcastiques au sérieux, la plupart du temps il me répond même et me renvois une pique. Parce que malgré son calme et sa douceur, sa langue est particulièrement bien acérée quand le besoin s'en fait ressentir.

_ Draco, mon chéri, je ne savais pas que tu venais ce soir. Tu aurais pu me le dire…

Je me tourne vers ma mère et lui fais un sourire désolé. Nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis l'arrivée d'Harry en Angleterre. J'avoue avoir totalement oublié que c'était elle justement qui m'avait parlé de cette exposition et qu'elle m'avait proposé de nous y rendre ensemble.

_ Mère, je suis désolé. J'ai été plutôt occupé ces derniers temps et j'ai proposé à un ami de m'accompagner. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur…

_ Un ami ? Répète-elle surprise en haussant un sourcil alors que j'attrape Harry par le bras pour l'approcher.

_ Oui. Mère, je vous présente Harry Black. C'est un ami français d'Hermione qui est venu lui rendre visite et découvrir un peu Londres par la même occasion. Il doit cependant repartir dimanche après-midi. Harry, je te présente ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy.

_ Enchanté, Madame Malfoy, salue mon brun en prenant délicatement la main que ma mère tend alors qu'elle le regarde en fronçant les sourcils avant de faire un grand sourire.

_ Moi de même Monsieur Black. Vous avez l'air de bien parler anglais…

_ Oui, je suis bilingue. En fait, mes parents sont d'origine anglaise et m'ont toujours parlé anglais à la maison.

_ Ah ! C'est fantastique ! J'ai moi-même quelques notions de français mais je suis loin du niveau de mon fils ou d'Hermione. L'exposition vous plait-elle ?

_ Beaucoup, sourit Harry. Les photos sont absolument magnifiques.

_ Harry fait des études de photographies, Mère, j'ajoute, récoltant un regard noir mon accompagnant.

Je sais qu'il n'aime pas être mis en avant même si ce n'est pas exactement ça ici, mais il est tellement doué.

_ Formidable ! Peut être qu'un jour vous serez la personne exposée…

_ Un jour peut-être.

_ Narcissa ! Excuse nous de te déranger mais…

Et à cet instant, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

A côté de moi, Harry se crispe et sa main agrippe mon bras alors qu'il perd d'un coup ses couleurs et que ses yeux se fixent sur le couple qui s'arrête à côté de ma mère.

L'homme et la femme se stoppent aussi et leurs yeux se fixent sur mon français et je comprends. Difficile de faire autrement de toute façon. Harry est pour ainsi dire le portrait craché de l'homme et la femme a visiblement donné ses yeux à son fils.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ James, Lily ! Je me disais justement que ce jeune homme vous ressemble, vous ne trouvez pas ? Sourit ma mère.

Mais je reconnais ce sourire. Il n'a rien de joyeux comme celui qu'elle a fait à Harry quand elle l'a rencontré. Non, celui là est clairement dédaigneux.

_ Mais il ne peut pas être votre fils, n'est-ce pas ? Continue Mère l'air de rien. Puisque Lily a eu un mort-né il y a 21 ans et qu'elle a mis des années avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que _supporter_ d'essayer d'avoir un nouvel enfant.

_ **Mort-né ?** Gémit Harry en français, s'accrochant encore plus désespérément à mon bras.

En entendant le trémolo dans sa voix, je me tourne vers lui et mon cœur se serre. De grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues alors qu'il ne quitte pas le couple des yeux.

_ Vous avez préféré faire croire à ma mort plutôt que de me garder ? Reprend-il en anglais cette fois. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour vous ? Vous avez préféré effacer mon existence de votre vie et me refiler au couple homo qui vous considérait comme leur famille. Vous vous êtes débarrassez de moi ! Finit Harry en criant, attirant par la même occasion quelques regards interrogateurs que James Potter vit parfaitement.

_ Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour parler de ça _jeune homme_ , réplique-t-il d'une voix grave, dure et affreusement neutre.

_ Jeune homme ? _Jeune homme ?_ Je suis votre fils ! S'écrie Harry, ses larmes coulant de plus belle avant de soupirer en détournant les yeux, abattu. Neville avait raison, les liens du sang ne sont absolument rien pour vous, ils n'ont aucune valeur à vos yeux et comme un idiot j'ai espéré. J'ai espéré jusqu'au bout vous voir un peu, juste _un peu_ heureux de me rencontrer et d'apprendre que j'ai grandi heureux et épanoui avec des parents _aimants_.

_ Harry… Nous étions trop jeunes… Essaie la femme en tendant la main vers Harry qui s'en éloigne brusquement.

_ Trop jeune ? Ricane-t-il désabusé en fixant ses orbes émeraude dans les yeux de la femme. Et Sirius et Remus ils avaient quel âge quand vous vous êtes dépêchés de vous débarrasser de moi dans leur bras ? 45 ans peut-être ? Vous étiez de la même année, ils avaient le même âge que vous. Ils étaient vos amis. Et je ne les remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir donné l'amour inconditionnel d'une famille.

Passant rageusement sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer inutilement des larmes qui ne cessent de couler, Harry les bouscule et sort rapidement de la galerie sans un regard pour personne.

Je m'empresse de le suivre après un regard à ma mère et au couple Potter, rattrapant Harry sur le trottoir de la galerie où il s'est arrêté en plein milieu. Une pluie fine mais drue tombe en continue, coiffant ses cheveux en bataille de petites perles et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il est magnifique dans sa tristesse.

_ **Harry ?**

Le voyant totalement muet et amorphe, je l'attrape et le serre brièvement contre moi avant de l'emmener à la voiture, direction mon appartement. Après un court trajet extrêmement silencieux, je le fais entrer et à peine ai-je le temps de verrouiller la porte derrière moi qu'il s'écroule à genoux sur mon parquet, le corps secoué de sanglot.

Je me précipite vers lui et le serre contre moi alors qu'il hoquette en français.

_ **Ils ont préféré me faire passer pour mort plutôt que de s'occuper de moi… Je voulais tellement… Je voulais juste comprendre… Pourquoi ? Je voulais juste qu'ils soient heureux pour moi…**

_ **Je sais Harry. Ça va aller. Ils ne te méritent pas.**

Pleurant de plus belle, Harry passe ses bras autour de ma taille et enfouit son visage contre moi. Nous restons de longues minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Et alors que je le couche dans ma chambre d'ami, la phrase d'Hermione me revient en tête.

 _« Prend garde à ce que tu fais Draco, Harry n'est pas aussi blindé qu'il en à l'air et il est bien moins à l'épreuve des balles que toi, loin de là. »_

0o0o

En entendant un raclement de gorge derrière moi, je me retourne et souris gentiment à Harry.

_ **Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ?**

Celui-ci hoche la tête, ses joues se colorant légèrement de rouge. J'adore sa petite bouille gênée.

_ **Bonjour…** Très bien merci. Le lit de ta chambre d'ami était très confortable. Et… Et toi ?

_ Plutôt bien également, merci. Veux-tu parler d'hier soir ? Je demande gentiment après quelques minutes de silence. Harry baisse aussitôt les yeux.

_ Je suis désolé… Pour tout ça… Je…

Voyant des larmes lui monter aux yeux, je pose ma tasse de café et m'empresse de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer contre moi.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

_ **Ils ont préféré faire croire que j'étais mort plutôt que de s'occuper de moi et de m'aimer…** Murmure-t-il, la voix pleine de trémolos, ses émotions fortes le faisant passer au français. **J'étais venu ici pour avoir des réponses et les voir en vrai mais… Mais ça fait tellement mal, Draco. Ces cinq derniers mois, je me suis bercé d'illusions en pensant qu'ils pourraient être heureux de me voir, au moins juste un peu. C'est en partie pour ça que je suis venu à Londres.**

S'écartant de moi, il commence à faire les cent pas tout en me racontant son histoire, perdu dans ses explications.

_ Quand j'ai découvert la boite de Daddy et **Papa** , j'étais tellement mal. J'en ai parlé à Neville et Hermione. Juste à eux deux et Hermione a fini par me proposer ce voyage qui me permettrait de faire mes recherches tout en découvrant son pays, sa ville et ses amis. Après ces trois semaines, je ne pensais plus les trouver et voilà que je tombe sur eux par hasard, parmi les aristocrates anglais.

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement demandé à tes pères ? Je demande doucement.

Il fait un brusque arrêt avant de secouer la tête et de serrer ses bras autour de lui. .

_ Daddy et **Papa** m'avait expliqué que j'étais adopté. Que Daddy m'avait récupéré d'un couple qui ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un enfant. Qu'il était aussitôt tombé amoureux de mes grands yeux verts et qu'il m'avait reconnu comme son fils à la place de mon père biologique sur les papiers. Remus m'a ensuite adopté légalement quelques années plus tard quand nous avons été installés correctement et qu'ils se sont mariés. Jusque là ça m'avait suffit. Et ça m'aurait suffit. Mais il y a cinq mois, j'ai trouvé une boite avec des photos, des lettres et un ou deux carnets écrit par Remus. Sur ces photos il y avait mes pères ainsi qu'un homme et une femme. Au vue de notre ressemblance frappante, il n'y avait qu'un pas pour que je comprenne que c'était eux le couple qui m'avait abandonné et que Daddy et **Papa** les connaissait depuis plus de trente ans grâce aux dates marqués derrière les photos et sur les carnets. Remus l'a tenu pendant un an et demi. Il a commencé juste avant la grossesse de Lily et parlait de tout ce qu'il se passait pour lui ainsi que de ses amis. Elle a fait un déni de grossesse. Mais elle en était déjà à 5 mois et demi quand elle s'en est rendu compte et n'a pas pu avorter. Tout le reste du temps elle m'a considéré comme une chose, un intrus qui la déformait. Ils ne voulaient pas d'enfant. Pas tout de suite. Ils avaient à peine vingt ans et voulaient en profiter. Ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre mais au lieu d'assumer…

Harry lève la tête et plante son regard mouillé de larmes dans le mien.

_ Je me suis senti tellement mal, Draco… J'avais l'impression que mes parents m'avaient trahi. Je sais qu'ils ne m'ont pas révélé cette partie de l'histoire pour ne pas me faire de mal mais…

Il se tait, incapable de continuer. Je reste silencieux quelques minutes pesant le pour et le contre avant de me décider à lui révéler quelque chose d'important.

_ Harry… Je pense que tu devrais le savoir… Même si je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de te le dire…

Il penche la tête un peu sur le côté, interrogateur.

_ Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le meilleur moment mais voilà, tes parents biologiques s'appellent James et Lily Potter. Je ne les connais pas personnellement mais je les ai déjà croisés il y a des années de ça parce que mon père a fait affaire avec eux quand j'étais ado. Et je sais qu'ils ont eu… Qu'ils ont eu un autre enfant après toi. Je lâche dans un souffle.

En entendant ma révélation, je vois le visage d'Harry se décomposer et ses yeux se remplir d'une tristesse insondable avant qu'il ne murmure.

_ J'espère qu'ils l'auront aimé plus qu'ils ne m'ont aimé et qu'il a grandit aussi heureux et choyé que moi…

0o0o

Je regarde distraitement par la fenêtre en serrant mon thé glacé entre mes doigts, ne faisant pas attention au monde autour de moi et occultant avec brio les conversations bruyantes des autres tables du café.

Ça fait quatre jours qu'Harry est reparti. Tout le monde a eu le droit au même message quelques heures après son départ mais depuis, silence radio.

 _« Je suis bien rentré. Merci pour ce merveilleux séjour, ces trois semaines ont été incroyable. J'espère qu'on pourra le renouveler. Si l'envie vous prend, la France serait heureuse de vous accueillir et moi de vous faire visiter. »_

Après ma révélation samedi matin, Harry m'avait remercié, fait un petit sourire et était parti dans la chambre. Quinze minutes plus tard, il sortait de mon appartement après m'avoir déposé un bisous sur la joue et fait de chaleureux et sincères remerciements.

Le samedi soir nous avons fait une dernière soirée avant son départ, et c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais cette lueur triste encrée au fond de son regard n'avait trompé, ni moi, ni Hermione. Celle-ci m'avait dit lors de quelques minutes où nous nous étions retrouvé seuls, me confirmant qu'Harry lui avait tout raconté : « Je le savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais il avait besoin de réponses, de les voir en face à face. »

Nous avions tous accompagné notre petit franglais comme l'appellent Ginny et Pansy. Il nous avait offert un câlin à chacun et je me plaisais à me dire que celui qu'il m'avait fait avait été plus long que celui des autres.

Et depuis, plus rien n'avait vraiment d'intérêt à mes yeux. Je m'étais attaché à Harry Black. Si profondément que j'en étais… tombé amoureux.

oooo

Un raclement de gorge provenant de la banquette en face de moi manque de peu de me faire sursauter et me ramène dans la réalité. Et en voyant la personne et ses incroyables yeux verts en face de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me crisper un peu.

_ Bonjour Mr Malfoy, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais on m'a dit que je vous trouverais très probablement ici.

_ Et pourquoi vouloir me trouver ?

_ Parce que vous allez pouvoir m'aider à rencontrer mon frère, assure-t-il.

Je l'observe de longues minutes sans rien dire. Ses yeux ne sont pas exactement les mêmes que ceux d'Harry comme on pourrait le croire au premier abord. Ils ont, quand on regarde de plus près, ici et là quelques paillettes dorées. Et si Harry ressemble énormément à James Potter, lui ressemble à Lily Potter, outre ses cheveux qui sont les mêmes que ceux d'Harry, corbeaux et en bataille.

_ Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Je demande glacial.

Pourquoi ce gringalet veut voir Harry ? Sa famille ne lui a pas encore fait assez de mal ?

_ Je vois que vous savez qui je suis et de qui je parle…

_ Difficile de louper votre parenté. Alors oui même si vous venez m'importuner sans même me donner votre prénom, je sais qui vous êtes. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vois _pourquoi_ vous voulez le contacter et encore moins pourquoi je devrais vous y aider.

Le gamin rougit légèrement mais ne me quitte pourtant pas des yeux, ne baissant pas une seule seconde le regard.

_ Désolé, je ne me suis pas correctement présenté. Je m'appelle Angel Potter et je suis le frère d'Harry.

_ Harry n'a pas de frère. C'est un enfant unique du couple Black. Il n'est pas un Potter, je crache, venimeux.

_ Que cela vous plaise ou non, à vous comme à lui, il est mon frère aîné. Alors même s'il ne se considère pas comme un Potter, moi je souhaite le rencontrer et apprendre à le connaître. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, me dire où il habite ? Si il ne veut vraiment rien avoir à faire avec moi, alors je le laisserais tranquille mais…

_ Qui vous l'a dit ? Je le coupe.

_ Pardon ?

_ Qui vous a prévenu de son existence ? Ses propres parents l'ont renié au point de le déclarer mort-né alors je doute que ce soit eux qui aient pris cette peine. Donc je répète, qui vous a parlé d'Harry ?

_ Un ami qui était à l'exposition, m'avoue-t-il après quelques minutes de réflexion. Il m'a appelé le soir même. Depuis j'ai fait des dizaines de recherches. Comme vous l'accompagniez, je me suis dit que vous, vous sauriez où il habite puisque je n'ai absolument rien trouvé sur lui.

_ Et comment avez-vous su pour le café ?

_ Mon ami s'appelle Elwin Nott. Il s'est renseigné par le biais de son frère ainé… Finit-il par me dire en rougissant légèrement et en détournant le regard.

Je pousse un soupir. Ah oui, j'avais déjà pu rencontrer le petit frère de Théo plus d'une fois et ce gamin est vraiment très malin… Et arrive toujours à obtenir ce qu'il veut.

_ Je vois, je soupire en me laissant aller contre le dossier. Ça va être compliqué de le voir.

_ Il n'habite pas par ici ? Demande Angel.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un ricanement à sa question avant de me redresser pour boire une gorgée de mon thé.

_ Pas par ici est un euphémisme, je finis par lui répondre. Votre… frère habite dans le sud ouest de la France.

_ En France ? Répète-il surpris et hébété.

_ Oui en France.

Je le vois se prendre la tête entre les mains et gémir de dépit.

_ Comment je vais faire ? Comment je vais faire ?

_ Pourquoi souhaitez-vous tant le voir ? Je finis par demander.

Angel relève la tête et me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts dans lesquels ont peut lire aussi facilement ses états d'âmes que dans ceux d'Harry.

_ J'ai toujours voulu avoir un grand frère, me répond-il au bout d'un moment. Quelqu'un qui se souci de moi, m'aime et me protège.

_ Vous avez vos parents pour tout ça non ? Je rétorque en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Mes parents ? Ricane-t-il de façon désabusé. Je n'ai quasiment aucun doute qu'ils m'aiment, peut être à leur façon mais ils m'aiment, vraiment. Mais plus je grandis, plus je me dis qu'ils ne m'aiment pas comme devrait le faire de vrais parents. J'ai plus l'impression d'être chez des oncles et tantes qui s'occupent de moi par obligation familiale. Ils m'aiment comme un membre de leur famille mais en fait je doute qu'ils m'aiment comme un fils. Comme _leur_ fils.

Je le regarde compatissant. Même l'enfant qu'ils ont « voulu », ils n'ont pas été capables de l'aimer correctement. C'est pathétique.

Souvent je me dis que certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour être parents et visiblement, Lily et James Potter en font partis.

_ Je dois avouer que je suis à la fois tombé de haut quand je l'ai appris mais j'ai également été transporté de joie, reprend Angel un peu ailleurs. Ça faisait 16 ans qu'ils me mentaient en me disant que j'étais leur fils unique, leur seul enfant. J'avoue avoir été longtemps jaloux d'Elwin parce qu'il a un frère et que malgré leurs disputes, Théo l'aime vraiment énormément. Alors quand il m'a appelé pour me parler de la conversation qu'il venait juste d'entendre… J'ai véritablement été heureux. Ce vœu si improbable et irréalisable que je faisais depuis que j'avais quatre ans se réalisait comme par magie…

Le gamin fixe à nouveau ses yeux sur moi.

_ Je vous jure que je ne lui imposerais rien. Je veux seulement connaître mon grand frère. Je ne veux absolument rien d'autre de lui.

Angel se tait et me regarde intensément. Je sens qu'il dit la vérité, j'ai toujours été très doué pour débusquer les mensonges. Et ce gamin est tellement sincère dans sa simple quête de trouver son grand frère que cela en devient presque tangible.

_ S'il vous plait… Vous êtes mon dernier espoir, Monsieur Malfoy. Murmure-t-il défait. J'ai cherché sa trace absolument partout. Il n'est même pas dans la généalogie des Potter chez le notaire.

Je hausse un sourcil à sa dernière phrase. Mais c'est qu'il a de la ressource et de la suite dans les idées ce gamin.

Après l'avoir fait patienter -ou plutôt stresser- quelques petites minutes, je finis par lui expliquer.

_ Tu ne trouveras pas Harry dans ta généalogie parce que tes parents ne l'ont même pas reconnu à sa naissance.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ? Comment ça se fait ? Comment le savez-vous ?

_ C'est Harry qui me l'a raconté. Sirius Black, un ami de James Potter, l'a reconnu comme son fils à sa naissance à sa place. Aux yeux de la loi, vous n'êtes absolument rien l'un pour l'autre.

Après quelques instants de stupéfactions, Angel s'enflamme.

_ Je me fiche de la loi ! A mes yeux il est mon frère et je _veux_ le rencontrer !

_ Ça je l'avais compris, je réplique sèchement. Écoute-moi bien gamin, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Harry a été profondément blessé par les deux rejets de vos parents et je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il compte faire. Pour ce qui est de votre rencontre, à moins que tu puisses aller en France, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Harry reprend ses cours dans un peu plus d'une semaine et ne pourra pas revenir en Angleterre avant, je pense, les prochaines vacances d'été. Et si seulement il souhaite revenir. Je sens que tu es sincère dans ton désir de connaître ton grand frère, vraiment. Mais dans l'immédiat, je ne peux véritablement rien faire pour toi.

Devant son air désespéré, je pousse un soupir et lâche avant de partir :

_ Essaie de contacter Hermione Granger, c'est une amie de ton frère et moi et c'est surtout la plus proche amie d'Harry qui se trouve à Londres. Si tu arrives à la convaincre, elle pourra te mettre en contact avec ton frère. Je te souhaite bien du courage pour y arriver.

0o0o

Noël vient de passer. Hermione est une véritable tornade alors qu'elle donne les dernières touches pour le réveillon du nouvel an que nous devons passer entre nous.

De mon côté je profite pleinement de mes vacances après pour ainsi dire trois mois de cours non-stop.

Assis tranquillement dans mon fauteuil préféré, j'esquisse un sourire en voyant le cadeau d'Harry à mon majeur. J'avais reçu le 26 Décembre un colis avec dedans une petite boite obsidienne enrubannée d'argent et de vert forêt. A l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique dragon avec des yeux émeraude qui, une fois enfilé, me prenait toute ma phalange. Et depuis je ne la retirais même pas pour dormir, juste pour prendre ma douche.

Deux jours après ma rencontre avec Angel Potter, soit presque une semaine après le départ d'Harry, celui-ci m'avait envoyé un message. Et depuis nous nous parlions constamment, parfois même pendant nos cours, quand bien même ces cas là restaient rares.

Avec toutes nos discussions, j'ai à présent l'impression de le connaitre par cœur. Et d'en être irrémédiablement tombé amoureux.

Il m'a parlé de son enfance et de son adolescence. Il m'a raconté la joie et le bonheur dans lesquels il avait grandi. Il m'a raconté aussi l'explication animée qu'il avait eue à son retour avec ses deux pères. Et j'avais vu à quel point ça lui avait fait du bien mais aussi à quel point ce mensonge par omission l'avait blessé.

Il s'était fait une image bien plus belle de ses parents biologique, bien loin du déni de grossesse et du rejet presque total de sa mère. Ni elle ni James Potter n'avait voulu d'un enfant. Ou tout du moins à ce moment là de leur vie. Sirius et Remus en avait « profité ». Sans aucun problème, ils allaient avoir un bébé, un enfant à aimer. Leur enfant. Quand Sirius lui avait proposé d'adopter ce bébé qu'ils ne voulaient pas, James lui avait proposé de le reconnaître comme son fils à sa place sans même qu'il n'en fasse la demande, trop heureux qu'était l'homme de ce débarrasser de cet encombrant indésirable. Ce fut ainsi que le bébé non-désiré était devenu Harry Orion Black.

J'en avais été outré mais je n'avais rien dis, n'avais porté aucun jugement même si je n'en pensais pas moins. Je l'avais juste soutenu et je le soutien encore.

Mon brun m'a également parlé d'Angel. Le garçon avait réussi - et je n'en reviens toujours pas - à convaincre Hermione de le mettre en relation avec Harry. L'effet avait été immédiat. Harry était tombé sous le charme de cet adolescent visiblement en mal d'amour caché sous ce masque d'assurance. Et Angel avait trouvé en Harry un grand frère particulièrement aimant et attentionné, le grand-frère qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais vu en chair et en os mais Harry m'avait parlé de leurs longues discutions sur skype qui pouvaient durer plusieurs heures. J'en suis heureux pour lui mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au jour où le couple Potter apprendra la relation entre les deux frères. Et de ce que tout cela entrainera que ce soit pour Harry que pour Angel.

oooo

C'est le bruit de la sonnette qui me fait revenir dans le présent. Grommelant, je me lève et ouvre la porte brusquement, une réplique bien sentie sur le bout des lèvres pour l'importun m'interrompant… qui meurt aussitôt en voyant la personne sur le pas de ma porte.

_ Harry ? Qu'est-ce que… Je balbutie.

_ **Salut Draco. Je… Je peux entrer ?**

_ **Oui, bien sûr !** Je m'empresse d'acquiescer, adoptant le français par habitude.

Quelque peu hébété, je le regarde empoigner sa valise, entrer et se poster dans le salon.

_ **Que fais-tu ici ? Et cette valise ?** Je demande en le rejoignant.

_ **Je viens d'arriver de France. Je suis là pour le reste des vacances, Hermione voulait absolument que je revienne fêter le nouvel an avec vous. Elle a même invité Neville. Si j'ai toujours ma valise et bien c'est parce que….**

Je vois Harry hésiter et rougir légèrement mais il garde ses yeux fixés dans les miens.

_ **Parce que je voulais te voir et que je n'ai pas pu patienter et passer chez Mione d'abord. Je suis directement venu te voir dès que j'ai atterrit.**

Sans pouvoir résister une seconde de plus, je fonds sur lui emprisonnant sa bouche, noyant son gémissement surpris dans la mienne.

Il se reprend pourtant vite et pose l'une de ses mains sur mon cou, son pousse sur ma joue et enfouit l'autre dans mes cheveux. Le baiser que nous partageons nous laisse essoufflés, les joues légèrement roses. Et enfin à notre place.

_ **Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant ces derniers mois, Harry** , je murmure mon front contre le sien.

_ **Toi aussi Dray. Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé que tu sois là… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je crois que je t'ai aimé à partir du moment où je t'ai vu.**

_ **Harry… Moi aussi je t'aime. Je crois que tes grands yeux émeraude m'ont capturé au moment où ils se sont posés sur moi.**

oooo

_ Il va être temps que j'y aille, Mione doit m'attendre, me murmure Harry alors que nous sommes installés dans mon canapé, lui dans mes bras, à nous parler des derniers jours écoulés.

_ Envois lui un message, je rétorque. Reste avec moi le reste des vacances…

_ Mais… et Neville ? Je ne vais pas le laisser seul avec des personnes qu'il ne connait pas… Il a déjà parlé avec Mione mais…

_ On ne va pas le manger ton meilleur ami. D'ailleurs n'est-il pas arrivé avec toi ? Tu l'as abandonné à la jungle londonienne ?

_ Non, Neville n'arrive que demain. Il avait un dernier projet à mener à terme pour ses cours avant de partir. Je dois aller le chercher à l'aéroport pour son arrivé. Et je sais bien que personne ne va le manger mais…

N'écoutant plus vraiment ce qu'il dit, je l'enlace et commence à l'embrasser. Je le veux LUI, rien qu'à moi. Parlant, _gémissant_ rien que pour moi. Et ce fut le cas tout le reste de la nuit.

0o0o

Appuyé contre moi, Harry ne cesse de trépigner et de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher son ami du regard.

_ Mais calme toi donc, je soupire en serrant mon bras sur ses hanches.

_ Désolé. Je suis tellement heureux qu'il vienne vous rencontrer tu peux pas savoir ! Après mon retour, entre les histoires sur mes parents biologiques et toutes les histoires sur vous, il n'en pouvait plus.

Je souris intérieurement, Harry est quelqu'un de très simple au final. Nous sommes officiellement ensemble depuis deux jours et le simple fait de m'avoir avec lui le comble de joie. Il est le genre d'homme qui profite de chaque instant de la vie et des petits bonheurs tout simple qu'elle amène.

Nous n'avions vu tous les autres qu'hier après midi à l'occasion d'un goûter pour « fêter » son arrivé. Quand ils nous ont vus débarquer ensemble, Ginny et Pansy ont fait tellement de bruit que toutes les personnes présentes dans le café se sont retournés vers nous et ont commencés à nous siffler et à nous féliciter quand ils ont compris le pourquoi de tout ce boucan. Harry en était rouge brique lorsque cela s'est terminé, mais il avait un grand sourire aux les lèvres.

_ **Neville !**

Le cri de mon compagnon me fait revenir à la réalité et je le vois se précipiter vers un homme de notre âge aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolat. Il rigole alors qu'Harry le serre dans ses bras et lui rend son étreinte.

_ **Harry… A te voir faire on croirait qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis une éternité ! On s'est pourtant quitté il y a deux jours et on s'est envoyé des messages ce matin.**

_ **Je sais, je sais mais ça n'empêche pas que tu m'ais manqué.**

Le français regarde derrière lui et m'observe avant de faire un grand sourire.

_ **Parce que tu as eu le temps de penser à moi alors que tu étais avec ton chéri ?**

Mon brun rougit furieusement et pousse un cri gêné, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de l'emmener vers moi.

_ **Nev', je te présente Draco Malfoy, mon petit ami comme tu l'as compris. Dray, je te présente mon meilleur ami, Neville Londubat.**

_ **Enchanté de te rencontrer,** je souris en lui tendant la main pour la serrer. **Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Merci de l'avoir soutenu à son retour.**

Neville attrape ma main et la serre avec un grand sourire.

_ **Enchanté également. Harry n'a absolument pas arrêté de parler de toi depuis son retour, on n'en pouvait plus.**

_ **Nev' !** S'écrie mon brun de nouveau, de légères touches de rouges sur ses joues.

_ **Quoi ? Sirius était à deux doigts d'appeler Draco pour qu'il vienne en France pour que tu te taises.**

_ **A ce point ?** Je demande en haussant un sourcil étonné tout en gardant un visage neutre bien qu'intérieurement j'oscillais entre bonheur et amusement.

_ **Absolument. Quand il a appris qu'Harry venait ici pour le reste des vacances d'hiver, il a sauté de joie avant de prier que vous vous mettiez** _ **enfin**_ **ensemble.**

Je me tourne vers Harry qui a les joues rouges et regarde partout sauf vers moi. Je l'attrape par la taille et le colle contre moi pour lui donner un bisou sur le front.

_ **Je vois que tu étais bien plus intenable que tu me le disais… Tu es adorable Harry.**

Il me fait un petit sourire avant d'embrasser ma mâchoire -ne pouvant monter plus haut sans se mettre sur la pointe des pieds- et nous partons.

oooo

_ **As-tu rencontré ton frère ?** Demande Neville une fois dans la voiture et que nous nous soyons engagés sur le chemin du retour.

_ **Non, pas encore. En fait… Je ne lui ai même pas dit que j'étais en Angleterre pour quelques jours**.

J'entends Neville pousser un soupir et grâce au rétro, je le vois lever les yeux au ciel.

_ **Tu n'as pas à redouter votre rencontre, Harry. Vous vous parlez tellement, pourquoi cela serait-il différent en face ?**

_ **Je ne sais pas… Et puis se sont les vacances, peut être que James et Lily…**

_ **Harry** ,le coupe le brun, un peu brusque. **Tu sais très bien que ces** _ **gens**_ **sont partis passer le nouvel an tous les deux sur une île paradisiaque quelconque en laissant Angel tout seul, le prévenant le jour même de leur départ, valises à leurs pieds et qu'il est parti chez Elwin.**

Cette fois, c'est Harry assis à côté de moi qui pousse un soupir et reste silencieux plusieurs minutes.

_ **Je sais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'angoisser et de me poser des questions.**

_ **Pourquoi ne pas les inviter à venir manger ce soir ?** Je propose. **Théo est seul avec les deux terreurs, les Nott sont partis faire le week-end en amoureux que Théo leur a offert pour Noël. Comme ça tu pourras parler avec lui et lui offrir son cadeau.**

_ **Merci Dray !**

_ **Je suppose que je dors chez Hermione sans toi** , sourit Neville derrière.

_ **En fait il y a une chambre d'ami chez moi si tu le souhaites** , je le contredis.

_ **Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter** , dit-il, haussant un sourcil suggestif.

_ **Tu ne nous embêtes pas !** Rétorque Harry vivement sans prêter attention au sous-entendu.

_ **Eh bien comme vous voudrez alors.** Rigole Neville devant l'enthousiasme innocent de mon compagnon.

0o0o

En entendant la sonnette, je me lève pour aller ouvrir alors qu'Harry sursaute et se met brusquement sur ses pieds, triturant ses doigts comme à chaque fois qu'il stresse. Derrière la porte, Théo me fait un sourire.

_ Merci de nous avoir invités, Draco. Même si j'avais pensé que tu aurais été… très occupé ce soir. ajoute-il avec un sourire entendu.

_ Je l'ai été ces deux derniers jours, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Elwin, Angel, bienvenus chez moi.

_ Merci de nous avoir invités chez vous, Draco. Me répond poliment le petit Potter.

Je les fais entrer. A peine passé la porte, qu'Angel s'arrête subitement en voyant son frère debout au milieu de la pièce.

_ Bonsoir Angel, sourit doucement Harry. Je suis heureux de véritablement te rencontrer…

_ Harry… Murmure le garçon avant de se précipiter dans les bras de mon brun.

L'appréhension disparait aussitôt des yeux d'Harry et il sert à son tour Angel contre lui.

Dans l'un des canapés, je vois Neville fixer Théo avec de grands yeux et des petites rougeurs sur le haut des joues. Visiblement les français ne peuvent pas résister au charme et à la classe des aristocrates anglais.

_ Laissons ces deux là pour l'instant, je souris. Théo voici Neville, l'ami d'Harry. **Neville voici Théo, mon ami et son petit frère Elwin.**

_ **Bonjour, enchanté** , sourit Théo.

Son français n'est pas parfait mais il se débrouille bien…

_ **En… Enchanté ?** Hasarde Elwin.

Neville lui fait un sourire indulgent et se lève du canapé pour les saluer.

_ Ne t'embête pas, je parle anglais également, assure le brun à l'ado qui soupire de soulagement. Enchanté de vous rencontrer les frères Nott.

L'accent français est bien plus audible chez Neville mais on sent qu'il a une très bonne maîtrise.

_ C'est… C'est vrai ? S'écrit alors Angel, les yeux brillants de joie, attirant notre attention.

_ Bien sûr que c'est vrai, répond Harry. Attend là, je vais les chercher.

Mon brun disparait une seconde avant de revenir avec plusieurs paquets dans les mains.

_ Tout ça ? Rougit Angel. Il ne fallait pas…

_ Il n'y a pas que de ma part mais aussi de mes parents.

_ Sirius et Remus m'ont fait un cadeau ? S'extasie l'ado, les yeux brillants.

_ Oui, sourit Harry en lui faisant signe de s'assoir dans le canapé avant de lui tendre les cadeaux.

Le premier qu'il ouvre est visiblement un album élégamment posé dans une boite toute noire empaqueté dans un papier vert et argent. Alors qu'il l'ouvre et regarde un peu, assis à côté de lui Harry lui explique :

_ Tu n'as pas arrêté de me demander des photos de moi bébé, enfant et ado, des photos de Daddy et **Papa** et des photos que j'ai faites, eh bien en voilà. Il nous avons passé un weekend complet devant les albums pour les choisir. Ca été a été long puisqu'il fallait toujours que Daddy fasse des commentaires mais on a réussi à en voir le bout.

_ Merci, murmure Angel ému. Je le regarderais dès que possible.

Il le repose presque religieusement dans la boite qu'il pose sur la table basse avant de s'emparer d'une boite carrée plus petite. A peine l'a-t-il ouverte que je vois ses yeux s'illuminer.

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, commence Harry en se penchant vers la boîte et prenant l'objet à l'intérieur. J'aime la mythologie et les animaux fantastiques. Mais par-dessus tout, j'aime les hippogriffes.

Nous pouvons tous voir pendant au bout de la chaine l'animal fait en or noir et en argent, légèrement de profil, sur ses pattes arrière, les ailes déployées. Et son seul œil visible est une petite émeraude sublime.

_ Je te l'offre en me disant que je serais toujours avec toi et qu'il te protègera. Je veux que, grâce à lui, tu saches que peu importe ce qu'il pourrait se passer ou ce que tu pourrais faire, je suis ton grand frère et en tant que tel, je serais là pour toi, pour te soutenir, t'aimer et te protéger.

Harry passe le collier autour du cou d'Angel et l'attache. Le gamin a des larmes qui lui glissent des yeux alors qu'il touche du bout des doigts l'animal.

_ Je sais que les colliers et autres bijoux ne sont pas très apprécié par les adolescents parce qu'on dit que c'est « pour les filles » mais je me suis dit qu'un hippogriffe, ça pouvait passer, explique Harry incertain face au silence de son petit frère. Tu aimes ?

_ Si j'aime ? Répète Angel incrédule. Harry, c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu ! S'écrie-t-il en enlaçant son frère, ses bras autour du cou. Merci, merci beaucoup !

Quand ils se séparent enfin, Harry - tout comme Angel - arbore un sourire éblouissant.

_ Ravi que ça te plaise. Les deux autres sont de Daddy et **Papa**. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'ils ont prévu mais vu le sourire satisfait de Daddy Sirius et le sourire en coin de **Papa** Remus, ils sont fiers de ce qu'ils ont trouvé.

Eh bien les pères de mon Harry sont de sacrés phénomènes… Vu ce dont m'a parlé Harry lors de nos échanges, il faut s'attendre à tout, surtout avec Sirius.

Angel s'empare du mot accroché sur le premier cadeau, l'autre étant une simple enveloppe, et le lit à voix haute.

 _« James a toujours été hautain et un véritable trou du cul mais enfant et ado ça ne l'a pas empêché de faire des conneries monumentales avec moi et -dans une moindre mesure- Remus. James n'a pas hésité une seconde avant de nous donner Harry, son propre fils, et de nous dire de partir. Ce à quoi il n'a pas pensé par contre c'est ma rancune tenace et tous les dossiers que j'ai sur lui. Cet album en regroupe une partie. Ne te gène pas pour les utiliser et obtenir ce que tu veux de lui, se sont des copies. Les originales sont bien gardées avec moi._

 _Amuses toi bien, Sirius. »_

A côté d'Angel, Harry pousse un profond soupir las.

_ Je le savais. Je savais qu'il allait faire un truc dans le genre…

L'ado jette un coup d'œil à Harry avant de finir le déballage et de feuilleter rapidement l'album.

_ Oh la vache… Papa était un sacré fêtard…

_ Attends une seconde ! S'écrie Harry en prenant l'album des mains d'Angel. Mais c'est… **Putain de bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de mettre une photo pareille ?!**

Surpris d'entendre Harry jurer ainsi, je me rapproche, tout comme Neville en regardant par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'Angel et les frères Nott nous regardent surpris et sans comprendre de quoi il retourne.

_ **Il a mis une photo avec des prostituées…** Murmure Neville qui hésite entre incrédulité et lassitude.

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire avec grande peine. Parmi les photos, je dirais presque banales de soirée très… arrosées, Sirius Black a mis -entre autres- une photo de James Potter cul par-dessus tête emmêlé dans ses membres… Et dans le corps de trois femmes. Ils sont tous complètements nus, sans absolument rien pour les cacher, ni un petit drap ni un petit bout de sous vêtement. Et au milieu de ces trois filles, Potter a ses mains posées à des endroits plutôt… intimes de deux des filles.

_ **Ou tout du moins des inconnues** , je ricane. **Tout de suite des prostituées. A mon avis il n'avait pas besoin de payer pour coucher.**

_ **C'est pas faux…** Accorde Neville en rigolant.

_ **Comment a-t-il pu mettre une photo pareille ?!** Se récrie Harry outré. **Angel a peut être seize ans et est peut être en âge de savoir les frasques de son père mais pas** _ **celle-là**_ **! Il y a une limite ! Sirius va m'entendre !**

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande le petit Potter à côté de nous, incertain.

_ Si, tout va bien, le rassure rapidement Harry. C'est juste Sirius qui est irresponsable. Ouvre ton autre cadeau, on verra celui-ci plus tard, il faut que j'ai une conversation très sérieuse avec mon abruti de père et que je vérifie les photos qu'il a pu mettre.

_ Oh… Euh d'accord.

Angel prend donc l'enveloppe restante et en sort un autre mot… Ainsi qu'un billet d'avion.

 _« Comme je sais que Sirius a prévu une grosse bêtise, pour la rattraper, calmer ton protecteur grand-frère et marquer le coup pour ton premier Noël, je t'invite -avec Sirius, évidemment- à venir du 1 Juillet au 3 Août en vacances avec nous. Nous aurons ainsi parfaitement le temps de faire connaissance, de fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry et de s'en remettre avant que tu ne repartes._

 _Ne t'en fais pas, Sirius sera tenu en laisse._

 _Joyeux Noël, Remus (et Sirius) »_

_ Je vais vraiment pouvoir passer mes vacances d'été avec toi ? Aller en France ?

Mon brun lui sourit gentiment.

_ Bien sûr. Tu as même déjà tes billets.

Angel se met alors à sauter partout en criant de joie. Je pose mes mains sur les épaules d'Harry et l'embrasse dans le cou avant de murmurer à l'oreille.

_ Je crois que vous venez de lui offrir son plus beau Noël et ses plus belles vacances d'été en perspectives.

_ Je crois bien que oui, sourit Harry, rayonnant de bonheur.

0o0o

Alors que j'émerge difficilement, le nez remplie de l'odeur douce d'Harry, j'entends le petit 'clic' caractéristique de l'appareil photo de mon brun.

J'ouvre difficilement un œil embrumé de sommeil et regarde à côté de moi la place vide et le bout d'oreiller d'Harry dans lequel je suis plongé. Les rideaux semi-opaques de la chambre sont à moitié tirés, ce qui m'empêche d'être aveuglé par la lumière du soleil tout en étant capable de voir ce qu'il y a autour de moi sans problème.

Je passe lentement de la position « élégamment étalé sur le ventre » à « langoureusement allongé sur le côté » pour voir Harry prendre une nouvelle photo dans ma nouvelle position. Il baisse son appareille juste après et me sourit.

_ **Bonjour Amour**.

_ B'jour. Déjà avec ton appareil ? N'as-tu pas déjà assez de photos de moi ? Je demande, encore trop dans le brouillard pour utiliser le français.

Harry émet un petit rire alors qu'il prend appui sur le matelas et pose un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

_ Je n'aurais jamais assez de photo de toi, m'assure-t-il en dégageant délicatement des mèches de mon visage. Et puis tu étais tellement beau que je n'ai pas pu résister. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?

_ Pas du tout. Quelle heure est-il ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es levé ?

_ 9h45. Et ça fait environ une demi-heure.

Je hoche la tête alors que je me redresse et prend son visage entre mes mains.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, Photographe de mon cœur, je murmure avant de l'embrasser.

_ Merci.

Il reste quelques secondes contre moi avant de se détacher et se relever en souriant.

_ Tu te lèves ? Tout le monde doit nous attendre pour le petit-déj.

_ Je m'habille et j'arrive. Va les rejoindre.

_ D'accord, à tout de suite.

Il pose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, laisse son appareil photo sur son bureau et sort de la chambre.

Une fois qu'il est sorti je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de m'étirer et sortir du lit.

Tout le monde est venu pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry, comme tous les ans depuis notre mise en couple. Depuis la première invitation de Sirius et Remus à Angel, le petit frère d'Harry vient tous les ans. Et même depuis la rentrée scolaire dernière, il a directement élu domicile en France pour la suite de ses études. De ce que les deux frères m'avaient dit, James Potter avait été indifférent à ce départ. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte d'où Angel Potter avait atterri pour ses études.

Angel avait fait toutes les démarches et attendu d'avoir la réponse -positive évidemment- de l'université avant de dire à son frère qu'il venait en France, et surtout dans une ville toute proche de celle où habite Harry. Celui-ci s'était empressé de l'inviter à venir vivre à son appartement pour le temps qu'il le souhaitait et, bien sûr, Angel avait accepté dans la seconde. Potter père en avait fait une crise monumentale… qu'Angel avait soufflé en lui montrant la fameuse photo du premier Noël des deux frères -qui avait valu à Sirius une sacré engeulade d'Harry d'ailleurs. Angel Potter avait fait une très bonne utilisation du cadeau de Sirius Black, à la plus grande joie et fierté de ce dernier.

Quand à sa mère elle avait essayé de le retenir en pleurant, disant qu'il ne pouvait pas partir loin d'elle, qu'il est son fils et qu'il n'a pas le droit de partir loin de sa mère. Mais en faisant ça, elle n'avait réussi qu'à agacé Angel qui lui avait rétorqué qu'il était trop tard pour se soucier de sa présence. Qu'en dix huit ans elle ne s'en était jamais véritablement souciée et qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre qu'elle-même si ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait un fils.

Et il était parti sans un mot de plus, sans un regard, courant vers Harry et moi qui étions venu le chercher lui et le reste des affaires qu'il emportait.

Et aujourd'hui pour les 25 ans d'Harry, nous étions tous réunis dans la grande villa de Sirius et Remus. Les anglais nous avait rejoins hier matin. Tout le monde était venu : Hermione et Ron qui étaient ensemble depuis trois ans maintenant, Pansy et Blaise, également en couple, Ginny et Elwin. Neville et Théo étaient déjà en France depuis mi-juin, Théo venant passer ses vacances d'été ici… Et venant apprendre à Neville qu'il déménageait définitivement en France à partir de septembre puisqu'il avait trouvé un travail ici même, à la plus grande joie de son compagnon.

Je descends lentement les escaliers et esquisse un sourire en voyant Harry au milieu de sa famille et de nos amis. Il n'a jamais fallu grand-chose pour rendre Harry profondément heureux mais à chacun de ses anniversaires, son sourire est le plus brillant de tous ceux qu'il peut faire dans l'année. Il est le plus heureux des hommes et moi le plus chanceux d'avoir pu rencontrer une perle aussi rare.

En me voyant arriver, Harry se tourne vers moi et son sourire s'agrandit encore alors qu'il s'approche. Passant ses bras autour de mon cou et se postant sur la pointe des pieds, il m'entraine dans un baiser passionné avant de poser son front contre le mien.

_ J'étais venu chercher des réponses quand je t'ai rencontré. Mais j'en suis reparti avec bien plus que ça. Je t'aime Draco.

Je souris et lui pose un autre baiser sur les lèvres en prenant ses mains en coupe et, sans le lâcher, lui murmure sans quitter ses yeux émeraude qui me font tellement vibrer.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, Harry. Et je bénis chaque jour Hermione de m'avoir menacé pour que je sorte de chez moi ce jour là.

Harry éclate de rire et m'embrasse de nouveau sous les sifflets des autres rassemblés dans la pièce.


	2. Partie 2 - Harry

**Bonjour tout le monde! (Ou bonsoir ^^) Eh oui vous ne rêvez pas! Voici enfin la deuxième part de ce two shot!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à la prochaine**

 **(Eh oui je me tais déjà comme quoi, les miracles se produisent X) )**

* * *

Partie 2 - Harry

Je regarde les nuages à travers mon hublot alors que mon avion s'envole pour Londres. Et je stresse déjà. Je suis également très excité et heureux de revoir Hermione. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis les dernières vacances d'été où elle était venue avec ses parents comme chaque année depuis nos six ans. Cependant, c'est mon premier voyage en terre anglaise et j'avoue être très fébrile pour ça. J'aurais seulement préféré qu'il n'y ait que ça… Qu'une visite à une très chère amie…

Essayant de me détendre, je prends le livre que j'ai pris en prévision pour faire passer le voyage plus vite et je tente de me concentrer dessus.

Pour voir qu'à la fin du vol, au moment d'atterrir, j'ai à peine lu un chapitre. Je suis incapable de dire de quoi cela parlait et ma voisine qui à l'air d'avoir plus ou moins mon âge s'en ai rendu compte et me lance des petits regards moqueurs.

Je pousse un soupir, passant mes mains dans mes cheveux déjà en désordre et range mes affaires pour être prêt à descendre.

Valise à la main, je regarde l'aéroport. Tout le monde se presse et se bouscule pour pouvoir avancer. Je me mets un peu de côté le temps que la foule se disperse avant de chercher mon amie du regard.

Je repère rapidement Hermione, facilement identifiable par sa tignasse épaisse et bouclée et son débardeur léger d'un rouge qui attire l'attention.

Elle a sacrément changé depuis notre première rencontre. La puberté et la maturité l'ont faites passer de rat de bibliothèque et Miss Je-Sais-Tout de service à jeune femme épanouie et sûre d'elle. Sublime. Mais elle reste une grande fervente de livres et de connaissances.

Je m'empresse de la rejoindre, la prenant dans mes bras et nous rendant mutuellement notre « câlin de retrouvaille » comme on dit.

_ **Hermione ! Je suis tellement content de te voir. Merci de m'avoir invité et de m'aider. Comment ça va ?**

_ **Très bien Harry, merci. Et je t'en prie, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider. Les amis sont faits pour ça non ? Et toi comment vas-tu ?**

_ **Oui, c'est vrai mais je te remercie quand même. Bah écoute, ça va super.**

Elle me sourit et m'attrape par le bras pour me diriger et m'entraîner hors de l'aéroport.

_ **Je t'épargne pour aujourd'hui le métro, le bus et la marche parce qu'avec ta valise se serait pas pratique, j'ai pris ma voiture pour venir te chercher. Mais comme j'habite pour ainsi dire dans le centre ville, je ne l'utilise que rarement.**

_ **Ne t'en fais pas, ça me va. Je préfère marcher, tu le sais.**

_ **Oui, comme ça tu peux t'arrêter et prendre des photos. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai pensé que tu allais râler,** rigole-t-elle. **Je crois que j'ai trop l'habitude d'entendre Pansy et Ron râler.**

_ **Tes amis n'aiment pas se promener ?** Je demande en m'arrêtant alors que nous arrivons à la voiture.

Hermione ouvre le coffre, j'y dépose ma valise et nous nous installons dans la voiture avant qu'elle ne me réponde.

_ **Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'aiment pas, c'est surtout que ce sont des pures feignasses ! Tout est bon pour éviter de marcher plus de trois pas. Ils préfèrent la tranquillité d'un café aux merveilles d'une promenade. Mais il faut dire qu'ils ronchonnent pendant deux minutes et puis après ils profitent autant que nous. C'est surtout pour le principe.**

Je rigole en hochant la tête. Daddy est comme ça aussi. Malgré ses quarante ans, il se met à bougonner comme un gamin dès que Papa et moi lui proposons d'aller nous promener en bord de mer ou en centre ville. Mais il finit toujours par retrouver sa bonne humeur et nous faire tourner en bourrique à aller et venir comme un fou avec Paddy, notre labrador. Un vrai gamin !

0o0o

Je baisse mon appareil photo et me tourne vers Hermione qui a un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_ **C'est bon ? On peut y aller ?** Me demande-t-elle.

Je rougis un peu mais acquiesce, retournant à ses côtés pour la suivre jusqu'au point de rencontre.

_ **C'est bien la première fois que je serais en retard, encore plus quand c'est moi qui donne rendez-vous au groupe. Je vais surement en entendre parler pendant des plombes.**

_ **Excuse moi… Je…**

_ **Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher. Je le sais Harry, c'est bien pour ça que tu es si doué, c'est parce qu'en plus d'avoir un don, tu travailles dur pour réussir. Ne t'en fais pas.**

Ah, la logique d'Hermione. Mais j'avoue que j'apprécie ce genre de chose. Peu de personnes comprennent mon besoin de prendre des photos comme ça. Les seuls se sont Daddy, Papa, Neville et donc Hermione. Peu de gens avec qui je peux être moi-même mais… Il vaut mieux peu d'amis sincères et compréhensifs qu'énormément d'amis idiots et ne se fiant qu'aux apparences.

Alors que je range mon appareil photo dans mon sac, nous arrivons devant un café qui à l'air très sympathique.

_ **...**. Je lis. **Ça à l'air très cosy**.

_ **Oui** , accorde sans problème Hermione. **C'est notre point de ralliement depuis le lycée. Ils font des gâteaux au chocolat à tomber. Vient, tout le monde doit nous attendre.**

A peine nous entrons et nous approchons d'une table où six personnes sont déjà installées que des exclamations s'élèvent.

_ Ah bas enfin ! S'écrie un jeune homme à la peau chocolat tout sourire. C'est bien la première fois que tu es en retard, surtout quand c'est toi qui donne rendez-vous.

_ Désolée, je faisais visiter le coin à Harry, s'excuse Mione en se décalant pour me rendre visible.

Je regarde un peu les personnes autour de la table en leur faisant un petit sourire, incertain de comment ils vont m'accueillir et d'un signe de la main comme première salutation.

_ Tout le monde, je vous présente Harry, reprend-elle en s'asseyant et m'invitant à l'imiter. Harry est un ami que j'ai rencontré en France il y a plusieurs années et où j'y passe un mois chaque été. Nous nous y retrouvions à chaque fois et nous sommes devenus très amis, gardant le contact même en dehors des vacances, tout le long de l'année. Je lui ai proposé un séjour en Angleterre afin de lui faire visiter mon pays pour une fois.

_ Ça va être compliqué de communiquer, tout le monde n'est pas bilingue, remarque un rouquin plein de tâches de rousseurs et avec des yeux bleus incroyables.

En le voyant, ma main me démange de prendre mon appareil photo et de faire une séance de shoot pour réussir à trouver la bonne lumière, le bon angle, le bon endroit pour capturer cette joie de vivre toute simple qui émane de lui.

_ Il n'y aura pas de problème, Harry est lui-même bilingue et parle très bien anglais, assure Mione avant de se tourner vers moi, me permettant de me concentrer sur autre chose que mon envie de photographie. Harry, je te présente Ron, sa sœur Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Théo et enfin Draco.

Après chaque prénom, la personne concernée me dit un bonjour que je retourne sauf pour le dernier qui ne me fait qu'un signe de tête un peu sec et agacé. Je ne lui retourne qu'un simple signe de tête incertain avec un petit bonjour.

_ **Ne fais pas attention à Dray, Harry. Il veut juste faire part de sa mauvaise humeur à tout le monde,** m'assure Mione en français, le faisant grogner.

J'acquiesce doucement en me disant que ça a surement à voir avec le fait qu'elle l'ait menacé pour qu'il sorte de chez lui, même si je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle lui a dit. Je n'ai entendu que des bribes plus ou moins compréhensibles de leur conversation.

Dans tous les cas, je suis plutôt content qu'il soit venu. Tous les amis d'Hermione ont chacun leur petit truc qui attire un peu l'attention et qui me donne envie de faire quelques photos. Lui par contre… Il a une beauté froide et distante, sans parler de sa mauvaise humeur actuelle qui le rend inaccessible et follement attirant. Je crois que je pourrais passer des jours à le suivre pour pouvoir capturer toutes ses expressions, immortaliser toutes les émotions qui passent de minuscules instants sur son visage et dans ses yeux.

_ Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, je souris pour détourner l'attention de mon cerveau. Merci de m'avoir accueilli, j'espère que ça ne vous embête pas que je vienne ainsi sans vous avoir prévenu…

_ Bien sûr que non, Harry ! S'écrie Ginny -si je ne me trompe pas- avec un grand sourire. Combien de temps restes-tu ici ? Il y a tellement de choses à visiter !

_ Oh… Eh bien… Ce n'est pas vraiment… J'avais pensé à deux semaines mais j'ai la possibilité de rallonger un peu mon séjour.

En voyant mon hésitation et mon air un peu triste, Hermione serre brièvement ma cuisse sous la table pour me témoigner son soutien. Du coin de l'œil, je vois le sourcil de Draco se relever un peu. Visiblement il a bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre… Hermione avait raison, il est très perspicace.

_C'est la première fois que tu viens en Angleterre ? Me demande Théo.

_ Oui, en effet. Hermione m'en a beaucoup parlé, tout comme elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Et puis elle connait ma ville et mes propres amis, alors c'est mon tour de découvrir son environnement. Et puis qui ne souhaiterait pas visiter Londres quand on lui en donne la possibilité ?

Tout le monde à la table hoche fervemment la tête en guise d'assentiment. Visiblement, ils sont amoureux de leur ville. Mon séjour sera sans aucun doute absolument génial parmi eux, j'en suis sûr.

La conversation se poursuit, vive et enthousiaste, chacun me posant des questions. Les plus exubérants sont Blaise et Ginny. Ron n'est pas loin derrière avec Pansy mais Draco et Théo sont, sans conteste, des personnes calmes et réfléchis. Même s'ils suivent les délires de leurs amis sans vraiment d'hésitations.

0o0o

Ces dix derniers jours sont passés à une vitesse folle. Ginny et Pansy se sont faites un plaisir de me trainer partout à travers la capitale pour me faire visiter. Tout y est passé, aussi bien les monuments historiques que les coins un peu moins connus, leurs endroits préférés et bien entendu, les magasins. Blaise et Ron quant à eux se sont amusés à me raconter des anecdotes sur chaque endroit que nous visitions et faisaient les idiots quand ils décrétaient qu'on avait trop marché, s'asseyant n'importe où pour pouvoir reposer « leurs pauvres pieds endoloris ». Théo et Draco, eux par contre, étaient plus centrés sur le contexte historique liés aux lieux que j'ai découvert.

Nous n'avons pas fait que des visites, nous nous sommes parfois posés dans un parc pour manger le midi, nous avons fait des soirées canapés-télé absolument hilarantes avec Ginny, Pansy, Ron et Blaise refaisant les scènes de films dans une imitation parfaite et à la seconde prés. Et bien sûr, sous l'impulsion des deux filles, des sorties boite de nuit, à mon plus grand désarroi au vu de mon incapacité à danser en rythme. Mais contre toute attente, j'ai autant apprécié ces soirées là que celles plus tranquilles devant un marathon film.

Je n'ai cependant pas oublié le pourquoi « initial » de ma présence en Angleterre. Des réponses à mes questions.

Grâce à Hermione j'avais pu faire des recherches un peu plus poussées que lorsque j'étais en France. Elle avait même pu m'emmener à Poudlard. Mais l'école étant fermé pendant l'été, nous n'avions pas pu aller plus loin que le hall d'entrée et de toute façon, personne à part le personnel n'a accès au registre de passage. Même pour une recherche aussi simple que la vérité sur ses parents biologiques…

Après tout ce temps sans un seul indice, je me dis que je ferais mieux d'abandonner. Et peut-être demander aux premiers concernés…

0o0o

J'ai annoncé en début de semaine que je repartais dimanche après-midi. J'ai déjà fait durer mon séjour plus que de raison et je pense qu'il est temps que j'affronte Daddy et Papa pour avoir mes réponses. Sans parler de mes cours qui recommencent un peu plus tôt que dans la plupart des écoles et que j'ai encore des petites choses à régler pour mon appartement entre détails barbants et administratifs.

C'est en parlant de mes cours que le reste du groupe a compris que ma passion pour les photos n'était pas que cela. Et après exigence d'Hermione pour que je leur montre mes clichés, ils se sont extasiés dessus pendant près de deux heures. J'ai dû leur montrer des photos de mon séjour, celle que j'ai prise pour mes cours, pour mes examens, mon book et surtout celles de ma vie de tous les jours sur Neville et mes autres amis, et de mes parents. Ça n'a que duré deux heures parce que j'ai fini par les stopper, étant donné que je n'avais pas beaucoup de photos sur moi.

Ils m'ont tous encensé pendant un sacré moment mais surtout, Draco en avait profité pour m'inviter à une exposition, me disant que les autres ne pouvaient pas venir. Quand j'ai parlé de ça avec Hermione, elle m'a juste fait un sourire avec un clin d'œil entendu et ce regard « je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas encore », sa spécialité, avant de me répondre un simple « non, déjà occupée ».

Je me retrouve donc ce vendredi soir avec Draco à mes côtés, m'extasiant sur les photographies exposées. Je fais en sorte de ne pas trop y prêter attention, mais je me sens un peu en marge parmi tous ces aristocrates anglais, habillés classe et le visage figé dans un sourire faussement amical de circonstance. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à être venu ici pour vraiment voir une exposition de photos.

Mais je fais en sorte de ne pas leur jeter le moindre regard, me focalisant sur l'exposition et sur Draco qui me regarde avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_ **Tu ne trouves pas cette photo magnifique Draco ?** Je demande en français.

Je me tourne vers lui et pose ma main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Il me sourit et me répond en français également. J'adore l'entendre parler français, entendre ce léger accent anglais dans sa voix. Nous avons pris l'habitude de parler ma langue maternelle -tout du moins l'une d'elle- quand nous parlons ensemble. Des discussions qui peuvent durer des heures… Et qui font toujours râler Ron et Pansy puisqu'à part Hermione et Draco personne ne parle couramment français dans leur groupe, même si Théo a quelques notions et apprend très vite.

_ **Si, elle est belle, je veux bien l'avouer mais pourquoi autant s'extasier sur une simple photo de couché de soleil ? On en a tous les soirs.**

Je ne peux empêcher ma bouche de s'entrouvrir, à la fois d'indignation et de surprise avant qu'elle ne s'étire dans un sourire. Je sais qu'il ne fait que me taquiner, il adore ça. De ce qu'Hermione m'a dit, à part leur groupe, les gens prennent aussitôt la mouche face à son sourire en coin moqueur et ses sarcasmes. Sans parler du fait que peu de monde a la répartie nécessaire pour le moucher à son tour. Mais avec Daddy à la maison, j'ai vite appris à répliquer et j'ai moi-même une langue plutôt acérée quand le besoin se fait sentir. Et que je ne suis pas trop envahi par mes émotions.

_ **Tu n'es pas obligé de te moquer de moi et de mon enthousiasme Draco Malfoy. Je vois que tu apprécies cette photo et que tu n'as rajouté la fin de ta phrase que pour m'embêter.**

Et puis je dois avouer que j'adore voir ce petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres…

_ Draco, mon chéri, je ne savais pas que tu venais ce soir. Tu aurais pu me le dire…

Je me tourne un peu vers la femme qui vient d'arriver. Elle est très belle, très aristocratique. Elle a le port altier de ce genre de personne qui sait qu'elle peut vous faire tomber à genoux devant elle pour lui baiser le bout de ses chaussures ou alors vous faire vous sentir à sa place à ses côtés, tout cela selon son bon vouloir. Daddy l'a aussi quand une personne le met vraiment en colère, son éducation d'aristo ressort.

A côté de moi, Draco lui fait un sourire discret mais tendre alors qu'il lui répond :

_ Mère, je suis désolé. J'ai été plutôt occupé ces derniers temps et j'ai proposé à un ami de m'accompagner. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur…

_ Un ami ? Répète-elle surprise en haussant un sourcil alors que Draco m'attrape par le bras pour me rapprocher de lui et me placer juste à ses côtés, nos épaules se frôlant.

_ Oui. Mère, je vous présente Harry Black. C'est un ami français d'Hermione qui est venu lui rendre visite et découvrir un peu Londres par la même occasion. Il doit cependant repartir dimanche après-midi. Harry, je te présente ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy.

_ Enchanté, Madame Malfoy, je salue en prenant délicatement la main que sa mère tend comme Sirius me l'a appris alors qu'elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils avant de faire un grand sourire.

_ Moi de même Monsieur Black. Vous avez l'air de bien parler anglais…

_ Oui, je suis bilingue. En fait, mes parents sont d'origine anglaise et m'ont toujours parlé anglais à la maison.

_ Ah ! C'est fantastique ! J'ai moi-même quelques notions de français mais je suis loin du niveau de mon fils ou d'Hermione. L'exposition vous plait-elle ?

_ Beaucoup, je souris. Les photos sont absolument magnifiques.

_ Harry fait des études de photographie, Mère, ajoute Draco, récoltant un regard noir de ma part.

Il sait que j'ai horreur d'être mis en avant même si ce n'est pas exactement ça ici mais il a l'air tellement fier en disant ça que je ne dis rien.

_ Formidable ! Peut être qu'un jour vous serez la personne exposée…

_ Un jour peut-être, j'accorde en priant intérieurement.

C'est ce genre de rêve qui me porte vers l'avant. Etre exposé, en France ou ici serait l'apothéose de ma carrière si un jour elle vient à exister.

_ Narcissa ! Excuse nous de te déranger mais…

Et à cet instant, c'est comme si le temps se gèle.

Sans réfléchir, ma main agrippe le bras de Draco alors que je me crispe. Je sens un froid et une stupeur s'étendre en moi alors que je regarde le couple s'arrêter à côté de Mme Malfoy.

Eux-mêmes se stoppent en me voyant. D'abord la surprise passe dans leurs yeux. Puis sur ce visage identique au mien se peint un agacement et une colère redoutable, alors que ces émeraudes que je vois tous les jours en me regardant dans le miroir se teintent d'incrédulité et d'impuissance, comme si se retrouver face à moi lui faisait complètement perdre ses moyens.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ James, Lily ! Je me disais justement que ce jeune homme vous ressemble, vous ne trouvez pas ? Sourit la mère de mon blond.

Mais je vois dans ce sourire à quel point le couple l'insupporte en cet instant. Un sourire très loin de celui si joyeusement sincère qu'elle m'a fait en me saluant.

_ Mais il ne peut pas être votre fils, n'est-ce pas ? Continue-t-elle l'air de rien. Puisque Lily a eu un mort-né il y a 21 ans et qu'elle a mis des années avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que _supporter_ d'essayer d'avoir un nouvel enfant.

_ **Mort-né ?** Je gémis en français, m'accrochant encore plus désespérément au bras de Draco.

Ils n'ont pas pu… Ce n'est pas possible… Ils n'ont pas pu…

_ Vous avez préféré faire croire à ma mort plutôt que de me garder ? Je reprends, en anglais cette fois. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour vous ? Vous avez préféré effacer mon existence de votre vie et me refiler au couple homo qui vous considérait comme leur famille. Vous vous êtes débarrassez de moi ! Je finis en criant, attirant par la même quelques regards interrogateurs que James Potter voit parfaitement.

Mais je m'en fiche. Je me fous des regards ! Mon cœur est en train de s'effondrer alors que mes espoirs d'excuses et simples explications de l'ordre de « Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de nous occuper de toi, nous avons fait ça pour ton bonheur ! » sont réduites à néant et sont remplacé par un horrible « Nous ne voulions pas de toi, tu n'étais qu'un poids pour nous ».

_ Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour parler de ça _jeune homme_ , réplique mon _père_ d'une voix grave, dur et affreusement neutre.

_ Jeune homme ? _Jeune homme ?_ Je suis votre fils ! Je me récrie alors que des larmes coulent de plus bel sur mes joues avant de soupirer en détournant les yeux. Neville avait raison, les liens du sang ne sont absolument rien pour vous, ils n'ont aucune valeur à vos yeux et comme un idiot j'ai espéré. J'ai espéré jusqu'au bout vous voir un peu, juste _un peu_ heureux de me rencontrer et d'apprendre que j'ai grandi heureux et épanoui avec des parents _aimants_.

_ Harry… Nous étions trop jeunes… Essaie la femme en tendant une main vers moi mais je m'en éloigne brusquement.

Comment espère-t-elle pouvoir me toucher après ce qu'il vient de se passer et ces excuses pitoyables ?

_ Trop jeune ? Je ricane, désabusé en fixant mes orbes émeraude dans ceux de celle qui me les a donnés. Et Sirius et Remus ils avaient quel âge quand vous vous êtes dépêchés de vous débarrasser de moi dans leur bras ? 45 ans peut-être ? Vous étiez de la même année, ils avaient le même âge que vous. Ils étaient vos amis. Et je ne les remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir donné l'amour inconditionnel d'une famille.

Passant rageusement ma main sur ma joue pour essuyer inutilement des larmes qui ne cessent de couler, je les bouscule violemment et sort rapidement de la galerie sans un regard pour personne. J'ai mal au cœur… Tellement mal.

Dans la rue, je me stoppe en plein milieu du trottoir désert. Une pluie fine tombe, euphémisme face à la tempête qui me déchire de l'intérieur.

Je voulais des réponses… Simplement des réponses pour comprendre leur geste. Je ne leur en voulais pas, vraiment. Mais je voulais juste les voir, rien qu'une fois pour qu'ils puissent m'expliquer pourquoi ils ne m'avaient pas gardé… Mais je ne m'attendais pas à un rejet aussi extrême de leur part…

_ **Harry ?**

J'entends à peine la voix de Draco. J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne pourra me faire réagir pour l'instant. La tempête que ces _gens_ ont provoquée en moi avec un simple mot est en train de tout balayer sur son passage. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne s'arrêtera jamais et qu'elle ne laissera rien de moi.

Mais alors, j'entends des bruits de pas précipités venir vers moi et je sens des bras qui m'enserrent dans une douce chaleur réconfortante jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent quelques secondes plus tard. Je ne fais attention à rien autour de moi si ce n'est la chaleur de cette main autour de la mienne qui vient et repart.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant la porte claquer et l'odeur qui m'est devenue si rapidement familière -malgré les rares visites en ces lieux- de l'appartement de Draco qui me font sortir de moi-même et me font m'effondrer à genoux, mes jambes tremblantes ne me portant plus. Et à peine ai-je éclaté en sanglot que des bras me serre et me font retrouver cette chaleur de tout à l'heure.

_ **Ils ont préféré me faire passer pour mort plutôt que de s'occuper de moi… Je voulais tellement… Je voulais juste comprendre… Pourquoi ? Je voulais qu'ils soient heureux pour moi…**

_ **Je sais Harry. Ça va aller. Ils ne te méritent pas.**

Je pleure de plus bel. Après le vide, j'ai l'impression que je suis trop rempli et que je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter de pleurer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé. Mais Draco ne bouge pas et me garde gentiment contre lui. Et je crois que c'est grâce à cette douce odeur de menthe et de lavande et des battements calmes et réguliers de son cœur qui résonnent sous mon oreille que j'arrive à m'endormir. Peut être aussi à cause du trop plein d'émotions et de la fatigue relative aux récents événements.

0o0o

Calfeutré dans le canapé d'Hermione, ma tête sur ses genoux et mon visage contre son ventre, je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes alors que je lui raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et ce matin.

_ **Ça va aller Harry…** me murmure-t-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. **Ces personnes ne comptent pas. Elles t'ont donné la vie, oui mais ce sont Sirius et Remus qui t'ont élevé et aimé. Et cela de tout leur cœur. Ce sont eux ta famille.**

_ **Je sais Hermione mais ça fait quand même mal… Ils m'ont rejeté si fort qu'ils ont préféré me faire passer pour mort-né. Ils ont rayé mon existence sans une once de remord, sans réfléchir au fait que peut être, ils pourraient m'élever… Tu aurais vu ce rejet dans les yeux de cet homme… Et puis, ils ne voulaient pas de moi, mais ils ont quand même eût un autre enfant… Ils ont quand même eût, de façon consciente et voulu, un autre bébé.**

Je me tais quelques secondes et ajoute distraitement.

_ **J'espère vraiment qu'ils l'auront aimé autant que moi je l'ai été par** Daddy **et Papa**.

_ **Je l'espère aussi Harry. Je l'espère pour lui…**

0o0o

Mon cœur se serre alors que mon avion décolle, me ramenant chez moi.

Hier soir, nous avons fait une dernière soirée tous ensemble. J'ai pris des photos avec chacun d'entre eux. Et alors que je prenais celle avec Draco, que nous étions tous les deux, il m'a pris dans ses bras. Il m'a serré contre lui, sans rien dire. Et je crois que c'est le remontant le plus efficace que j'ai pu avoir jusqu'ici dans ma vie. Cette chaleur me manquera.

Tout à l'heure avant de partir je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le serrer un peu plus longtemps que les autres et en dernier pour profiter de cette chaleur encore un peu. La garder sur moi et en mémoire le plus longtemps possible alors que je serais seul dans cet avion…

oooo

A peine ai-je mis un pied dans la maison de mon enfance que Daddy me saute dessus et me serre contre lui et, sautant tout autour de nous, Paddy me fait la fête.

_ Daddy… Moi aussi je suis content de te voir mais j'aimerais respirer un peu… Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant ces trois semaines Harry, me sourit-il en se décalant mais me tenant toujours par les épaules. J'espère que tu as passé un bon séjour ! Et que tu as pris des photos ! Je veux tout savoir ! Absolument tout ! Les amis d'Hermione ont été gentils j'espère ! Et…

_ Sirius… Intervient Papa en arrivant doucement dans l'entrée de la maison. Laisse-lui au moins le temps de poser ses valises. Je suis certain qu'Harry se fera un plaisir de tout te raconter de son séjour après s'être un peu installé.

_ Mais euh ! Rem' ! J'ai à peine pu le voir un mois avant qu'il ne parte ! Déjà qu'il n'habite plus à la maison…

Je rigole et me baisse pour caresser notre chien alors que Daddy chouine auprès de Papa, comme d'habitude.

_ Je vais monter mes affaires et descendre avec mon ordi et mon appareil photo pour que je puisse vous montrer tout ça.

Papa me fait un sourire et acquiesce.

_ Bien sûr, prend ton temps. Je vais nous préparer des verres de limonade et coller ton père sur sa chaise pour qu'il ne t'embête pas avant que tu redescendes. Nous t'attendons dans le salon, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et monte les marches jusqu'à ma chambre. J'y dépose rapidement mes valises, je profite du calme pour envoyer un sms à tout le monde avant de redescendre avec, comme promis, mon appareil photo et mon ordinateur.

Sur le pas de la porte, je me plante et les regarde tous les deux installés. Daddy a passé un bras autour des hanches de Papa, se parlant doucement, celui-ci debout à côté du canapé. Je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage et entre dans la pièce.

En me voyant revenir, Daddy lâche Papa et commence à sautiller d'excitation dans le canapé. Mais en avisant ma mine sérieuse et douloureuse il se stoppe immédiatement, son enthousiasme redescendant dans la seconde alors que Papa me lance un regard inquiet.

_ Ça ne va pas Harry ?

_ Si… Je… Il… Il faut qu'on parle, je lâche en m'assaillant dans mon fauteuil préféré en face du canapé.

Papa rejoint Daddy et tous deux me regardent attendant que je me lance.

_ Voilà… Je…

_ Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? Ton séjour s'est mal passé ? Me demande doucement Papa, en me voyant hésiter.

_ Non, c'est pas ça… Enfin pas entièrement. Les amis d'Hermione ont été géniaux. Ils m'ont fait visiter tout Londres et quelques villes environnantes. Ils sont tous extrêmement gentils et ils me manquent déjà pour tout avouer. Non, je… Ce n'est pas ça.

Je reste silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

_ En fait, je ne vous ai pas dit toute la vérité. Si je suis parti en Angleterre, ce n'était pas que pour faire du tourisme.

_ C'était pour trouver tes parents biologiques, assure Daddy en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je les baisse presque aussitôt alors que je hoche la tête. Malgré ses gamineries, Daddy a toujours été très attentif et observateur, il voit toujours quand quelque chose ne va pas et, très perspicace, il comment rapidement pourquoi.

Je l'entends pousser un soupir et redresse la tête pour le voir se passer les mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux alors que Papa a détourné les yeux et pince les lèvres.

_ J'aurais du m'en douter… Quand as-tu découvert la vérité à propos de Lily et James ?

_ Il y a six mois environ, je réponds. Je… Je suis désolé de ne vous avoir rien… De ne pas vous en avoir parlé avant de me mettre à leur recherche…

_ Ce n'est pas grave Harry, m'assure gentiment Papa, en me faisant un petit sourire.

_ Les as-tu retrouvés ?

_ Par hasard… J'avoue. Je… Quand je l'ai découvert en trouvant des photos dans une boite du grenier, j'en ai parlé à Hermione et Neville.

_ Bien sûr, tes Inséparables… Commente Daddy. Forcément que tu allais leur en parler.

_ Laisse le raconter Sirius, le réprimande Papa. Vas-y Harry. Tu en as parlé à Hermione et Neville. Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

_ J'ai cherché un peu mais comme je n'avais pas de nom ni rien je n'ai absolument rien trouvé sur eux. Alors Hermione m'a proposé de venir en Angleterre, puisque la seule chose dont je me doutais c'est que c'est de là-bas qu'ils venaient. La photo… Enfin l'une d'elles vous montrait à Poudlard… Alors je suis allé en Angleterre. J'ai passé trois semaines à les chercher, Hermione m'a même emmené jusqu'à Poudlard mais nous n'avons pas pu aller plus loin que le hall d'entrée et seulement parce qu'elle en est une ancienne élève. Alors… J'avais fini par me dire que je ne les retrouverais pas… Que je ferais mieux de laisser tomber et de vous demander des réponses à mon retour.

_ Mais ?

_ Mais… Je les ai rencontrés par hasard à une exposition où Dray m'a emmené vendredi.

Daddy hausse un sourcil en entendant le surnom et je ne peux m'empêcher de rosir légèrement, me dépêchant de continuer.

_ Ils… La rencontre ne s'est pas faite comme je l'espérais… Je…

_ Oh Harry…

Papa s'empresse de se lever et de me serrer contre lui alors que je repars une nouvelle fois à pleurer à l'évocation de ces personnes.

_ Nous aurions peut être dû t'en parler plus tôt… Parle doucement Papa caressant lentement mes cheveux. Mais… Pour nous aussi c'est une période compliquée de nos vies et plutôt douloureuse. Nous avions décidé de ne rien te dire pour éviter ce genre de moment. Nous pensions que tu n'avais pas besoin de connaitre des personnes qui t'avais rejeté avant même ta naissance. Nous pensions que nous suffisions.

_ Et vous suffisiez ! Ça me suffisait ce que Daddy m'avait dit ! Je m'écrie en me détachant de Papa. Mais il a fallu que je tombe sur cette boite, sur ces photos. Sur tes carnets.

_ Tu as lu mes carnets ? Blanchit Papa.

_ Oui je les ai lus. Au moins quatre fois chacun, parce que je n'arrivais pas à assimiler qu'avant même ma naissance mes parents rejetaient totalement mon existence, je réponds, amère.

_ Ce ne sont pas tes parents, intervient Daddy d'une voix dure avant de se mettre brusquement sur ses pieds. Ces gens, Harry, ne sont pas tes parents ! Remus et moi sommes tes parents ! Nous t'avons aimé, bercé quand tu n'avais que quelques semaines parce que c'était dans nos bras que tu t'endormais le plus sereinement. Nous t'avons dorloté lorsque tu étais malade, rassuré quand tu faisais des cauchemars ! Ces salopards ne sont pas tes parents !

Daddy se tait quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix venimeuse alors que moi et Papa le fixons éberlués.

_ J'ai connu James quand il portait encore des couches. Nos parents étaient amis et je le considérais comme mon frère, mon jumeau même. Je pensais qu'il était le seul à me comprendre et à m'aimer pour ce que j'étais. Je ne faisais jamais les choses assez bien pour mes parents mais James et ses parents étaient là pour moi. Alors à 16 ans, après avoir passé toutes ces années avec lui, je lui ai avoué que je préférais les hommes et que j'étais tombé amoureux de Remus. Ce garçon si intelligent et calme avec qui nous partagions notre dortoir depuis plus de 5 cinq ans. J'avais confiance en lui et je me disais que James ne pourrait pas me rejeter pour ça mais ce mouvement de recul quand je lui ai dit et ce regard qu'il m'a lancé m'ont détruit. Il ne s'est pas éloigné de moi aussitôt mais je savais, je sentais que quelque chose s'était brisé entre nous, que ce n'était plus pareil. Je le voyais plus distant avec moi et Remus. Et puis Lily est arrivée et j'ai pensé que ça allait mieux. Nous avons finit l'école, nous avons été chacun dans la branche qui nous correspondait, continuant nos études, mais on se voyait aussi souvent que l'on pouvait. On allait à des soirées où l'on se réveillait vaseux et avec des maux de tête insupportables. Nous faisions la fête, profitions de notre jeunesse et de l'argent de nos parents qui nous payaient absolument tout, surtout James. Et puis nous avons appris que Lily était enceinte. Qu'il était trop tard pour qu'elle avorte parce qu'elle avait fait un déni de grossesse et en était presque à son cinquième mois. Elle voulait se débarrasser de toi mais ne le pouvait pas alors elle t'a haï et James t'as détesté. Ils avaient la chance de pouvoir construire une famille, d'avoir des enfants alors que nous, nous allions devoir galérer pendant des années pour avoir cela, pour avoir ce simple droit. Je lui en ai voulu. Vraiment. Lily ne supportait pas de voir son corps se déformer, sa liberté de jeune femme être prise. Ils avaient prévu de profiter de leur vie étudiante et de leur jeunesse jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin de leurs études et voila que tu arrivais et détruisais tout leurs plans de fête et de débauche. Tu n'étais qu'un horrible contre temps. Quand Lily a eu ses premières contractions à un peu plus de huit mois et demi, j'étais avec elle. Je l'ai emmené à la maternité et quand James a craché qu'il était hors de question qu'il assiste à la naissance de la _chose,_ c'est moi qui ai tenu la main de Lily pendant qu'elle hurlait de douleur pour te faire sortir. Elle ne voulait pas de césarienne parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de trace indélébile de ton passage sur son corps. Tu l'avais assez déformé comme ça. Le travail à duré dix heures trente. Et puis tu es arrivé. Tu as pleuré tout doucement, comme si tu avais peur de déranger en criant trop fort. Lily a refusé de te prendre contre elle alors je l'ai fait à sa place. Les sages-femmes ne comprenaient pas trop -ou au contraire trop bien- ce qu'il se passait. Tu étais si petit et si calme. Le plus beau des bébés. C'est moi qui t'ai donné ton premier biberon. Et James t'as vu pour la seule et unique fois à ce moment là. Remus était avec moi également et te couvait du regard. Quand James nous a vu faire ça, il nous a montré les papiers que les parents remplissent habituellement pour reconnaitre l'enfant. Il les a posés devant nous en faisant une grimace en te regardant avant de déclarer que tu étais à nous. Que je n'avais qu'à te reconnaitre à sa place et mettre sur les papiers que sa mère ne le reconnaissait pas. Que nous devrions partir de Londres, qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec un couple de sale pédés et d'un indésirable. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à qu'elle point il m'a blessé en disant ça. Alors j'ai rempli les papiers, et après que les sages-femmes se soient assurés que tu allais bien et que je les ai rassuré en disant que tu étais mon fils, mentant à propos d'une histoire montée de toutes pièces mais à la fois tellement vrai de coucheries non protégé, de délais dépassé et de maternité non voulue, elles m'ont laissé partir avec toi. Je pense que l'influence de la famille de James a bien joué aussi. Nous sommes donc partis avec toi. Nous avons quitté l'Angleterre, nous sommes venus nous installer en France avec notre promesse de t'aimer comme eux ne pourraient jamais le faire.

A bout de souffle, Daddy se tait et me prend délicatement dans ses bras, essuyant les torrents de larmes qui dévalent mes joues depuis le début de ses explications avant de me serrer fort contre son torse.

_ Je m'étais promis que jamais tu n'aurais à connaitre ce rejet, reprend-il en chuchotant à mon oreille. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de tellement doux et aimant. Tu es parfois tellement sensible que je refuse qu'on te fasse du mal. Je comprends que je t'en ai fait en te cachant la vérité mais je te promets que je ne pensais qu'à ton bien en faisant cela. Tu es _mon_ fils Harry, pas le leur. Jamais. Moi, je t'aime. _Je_ suis ton père. Et Remus est ta maman. Eux ne comptent pas. Ils ne sont rien. Absolument rien.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler à la comparaison de Papa et me serre contre Daddy. Il m'embrasse le sommet du crâne alors que Papa nous rejoint dans notre câlin. Nous restons longtemps ainsi et ça fait du bien. J'ai l'impression que le soleil a laissé la place à la tempête.

Daddy finit par me détacher et me fait un sourire en coin.

_ Et sinon ce voyage ? Qui est ce Dray dont tu as parlé tout à l'heure ?

Je rougis furieusement alors que Daddy éclate de rire et que Papa passe sa main dans mes cheveux avec un grand sourire.

0o0o

Assis à la terrasse d'un café que nous aimons beaucoup Neville et moi, je sirote distraitement ma limonade. Neville doit me rejoindre pour que nous puissions parler de mon séjour.

Je suis rentré avant-hier et déjà l'Angleterre et ce groupe aussi disparate que soudé me manque. En fait, pour tout avouer, je m'attends presque à voir Blaise et Ron débarquer en disant des bêtises et faisant les kékés devant les demoiselles assises un peu plus loin, Ginny et Pansy les suivant juste derrière, lunettes de soleil sur le nez alors qu'elles matent les mecs qui passent dans la rue en leur donnant des notes, Théo et Hermione a côté parlant de la culture française et de la date de la construction de la Tour Eiffel malgré qu'on en soit bien loin. Et Draco. Draco les suivant derrière de son pas sûr et conquérant, comme si l'endroit lui appartient alors qu'il me lance l'un de ses sourires que j'aime tant.

_ **Je ne sais pas à qui tu penses mais il te fait sacrément d'effet,** rigole une voix en face de moi.

Surpris, je sursaute et regarde Neville en clignant des yeux avant de faire un immense sourire.

 **_ Neville ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ?**

 **_ Ça va très bien, ça fait juste trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu Harry,** rigole mon ami. **Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. A qui pensais-tu pour rosir de plaisir comme ça ?**

_ **A Draco,** j'avoue en rougissant un peu.

Ca ne sert à rien que je lui cache puisque de toute façon il sait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

_ **Eh bien, tu as trouvé bien plus que des réponses pendant ton séjour en Angleterre. Je devrais peut être y faire un tour, qui sait, je trouverais peut être un chéri aussi.**

_ **Ce n'est pas mon chéri,** je rétorque.

_ **Pas encore,** assure Neville avant de passer commande à un serveur puis de reprendre quand il s'éloigne. **Alors ces vacances ? Outre la découverte de… Ces gens et d'un futur chéri ?**

_ **Incroyable,** je souris en prenant ma sacoche.

J'en sors une enveloppe avec une quarantaine de photos.

_ **J'en ai imprimé. Je me suis dis que ce serait plus simple que de trimbaler mon ordinateur,** j'explique en la lui tendant.

Je décale ma chaise pour me mettre à côté de lui alors que le serveur revient avec la commande de Neville. Aussitôt qu'il repart, nous nous plongeons dans mes souvenirs.

A chacune d'elle je lui donne une anecdote ou une explication. La pile se finit par une photo de groupe faite pendant notre dernier soir tous ensembles. Et Neville remarque aussitôt le bras de Draco passé autour de ma taille.

_ **Eh bien, ton blondinet à l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier aussi.**

_ **Nous nous entendons très bien. Nous avons beaucoup de points communs et… Et j'avoue qu'il me plait énormément.**

_ **Eh bien ? Lance-toi.**

_ **Ce n'est pas aussi simple…**

_ **Mais si c'est simple Harry.** Me rétorque-t-il en me prenant une gorgée de limonade, nous en sommes accro l'un comme l'autre. **Il te plait, tu lui plais, vous vous entendez plus que bien. Tente ta chance. Je suis certain qu'il répondra plus que favorablement à ton assaut si tu te jettes sur lui pour l'embrasser.**

_ **Nev' ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça et je te dis que ce n'est pas aussi simple. Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué nous n'habitons pas dans le même pays et avec une mer d'écart.**

_ **Eh bien… Ramène-le en France. Ou va en Angleterre. Ou bien commencez une relation et voyez comment ça se passe avant que l'un ou l'autre ne change de pays.**

Je regarde Neville avec des yeux ronds.

_ **C'est ce que tu ferais à ma place ?**

_ **Changer de pays ? Eh bien pourquoi pas ? Mais il faudrait vraiment que je l'aime et sois sûre de moi pour partir mais oui, je pense que je le ferais. La botanique est la même partout en Europe. Et puis comme je parle très bien anglais, ça ne serait pas vraiment un problème.**

 **_ Je ne suis clairement pas aussi… relax que toi,** je me désole.

Il rigole avant de me répondre.

_ **Non, je ne le suis pas mais je ne l'ai pas toujours été non plus. C'est grâce à Sirius si je peux prendre les choses aussi calmement. Et puis pour ma part ce n'est qu'une supposition étant donné que je ne connais pas d'anglais.**

_ **Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu rester plus longtemps sur la photo où je suis avec Théo ?** Je ricane alors que Neville rosit un peu. **Mais oui, c'est sur que tu n'étais pas comme ça quand nous étions plus petit.**

Neville était quelqu'un d'incroyablement timide. Nous nous connaissons depuis la maternelle et tout comme Hermione a muri, Neville à changer grâce à un peu de prise de confiance et conscience… Et Daddy. Après un énième problème au lycée, Daddy a décidé de faire bouger Neville. Et ça a plutôt bien fonctionné. Même très bien. Neville est devenu quelqu'un de sûr de lui -encore plus quand il s'agit de ses chères plantes- et qui peut rembarrer les trous du cul du lycée qui se croient meilleurs que les autres.

0o0o

Plongé dans mes photos pour l'un de mes cours, faisant quelques retouches ici et là, la sonnerie de mon portable me fait sursauter.

En voyant le numéro venant d'Angleterre, je hausse un sourcil mais décroche quand même, faisant attention de saluer en anglais.

_ Allo ?

_ Bonjour… Euh… Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger… C'est bien le numéro de Harry Black ?

_ Oui c'est moi. Je peux vous aider ?

_ Oui… Je… Je suis... (Grande inspiration) Je m'appelle Angel Potter… Je suis votre frère.

_ Pardon ?

Mon frère ? C'est… Le fils désiré du couple Potter ?

_ Je suis désolé de vous déranger… Je… Je voulais absolument vous parler au moins une fois… Je… Je sais que vous ne voulez avoir aucun lien avec ma famille. Avec mes parents. Mais vos amis m'ont laissé vous appelez… Je dois vous avouez que j'ai eu énormément de mal à vous retrouver et encore plus à convaincre vos amis…

_ Mes amis ?

_ Oui… Euh… Mlle Granger et Mr Malfoy…

_ Comment as-tu su pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je demande sur mes gardes.

_ L'un de mes amis était là, à l'exposition de photographie… Je ne savais pas… Enfin il a entendu votre… Conversation et il m'a appelé. Il s'appelle Elwin Nott, c'est le petit frère de Théo… Je… Je n'attends absolument rien de vous… Je veux dire je sais à quel point mes parents vous on fait du mal… Je veux seulement connaitre mon frère…

_ Est-ce qu'ils vous ont aimé ? Je demande d'une voix blanche, le coupant dans sa lancée.

_ Pardon ?

Sa voix est incertaine.

_ Est-ce qu'ils vous aiment ? Est-ce qu'ils vous aiment comme le devraient des parents ?

_ Je… Ils m'aiment certainement, m'avoue-t-il lentement… Mais… Mais surement pas comme un fils. Ils ont conscience que je suis un membre de leur famille mais… Mais… Surement pas comme leur fils.

_ D'accord.

_ Je vous promets que si vous ne voulez rien avoir… Attendez quoi ?

_ Je suis d'accord pour apprendre à te connaitre Angel. Mais je te préviens tout de suite. Autant je suis très heureux de pouvoir connaître mon frère autant je ne veux absolument rien avoir à faire avec James et Lily. Et si tu tentes la moindre chose contre moi, crois moi que tu le regretteras, mes parents sont très protecteurs. Mais je pense que ça ira… Si Draco et Hermione t'ont laissé m'approcher, enfin m'appeler, c'est que tu es sincère. Et j'ai confiance en leur jugement. Je serais heureux d'apprendre à te connaitre Angel.

_ Merci ! Merci Harry ! Je te promets que je ne veux rien d'autre qu'un grand frère.

Je souris doucement face à l'émotion dans sa voix. Oh oui, il est sincère. Et en manque d'amour.

J'aurais pensé qu'ils auraient aimé l'enfant qu'ils avaient désiré mais visiblement pas… Je crois qu'être simplement parents n'est pas fait pour eux…

0o0o

Les semaines qui ont suivit ont compté d'innombrables discussions. Avec Hermione, avec Draco, avec Angel.

J'ai découvert en Angel Potter un adolescent de seize ans qui ne demande qu'un peu de considération et l'amour d'une famille. Un adolescent calme et très intelligent, attentif mais aussi espiègle et rusé, enregistrant absolument toutes les informations que je peux lui donner sur moi et les écoutants insatiablement. Il m'a parlé de sa vie de tous les jours, de son meilleur ami Elwin, de ses parents, présents sans vraiment l'être.

J'ai été profondément triste pour lui. Et ça ne fait que me conforter dans ma décision de prendre soin de lui et de lui donner tout ce que ces « connards », comme dirait Daddy, n'ont pas été capable de lui donner.

Hermione et Draco m'ont parlé de leur rencontre avec lui et tous deux m'ont dit la même chose : un enfant qui recherche l'affection d'un grand frère puisqu'il n'a pas pu l'avoir auprès de ses parents.

Avec Hermione, nous avons repris nos conversations skype comme d'habitude, parlant de nos cours et de nos vies.

Et avec Draco… Je ne compte plus le nombre de conversations skype, sms, Messenger que nous avons faites. Et plus le temps passe, plus il me manque. Avec Facebook, je garde contact avec les autres du groupe mais ce n'est pas comparable à ce qu'il se passe avec Draco…

Draco… Eh bien… J'en suis devenu accro. Accro à nos conversations, accro à ses petits sourires en coin, accro à ses sarcasmes et sa langue agile. J'en suis tombé amoureux… Et tous mes proches n'en peuvent plus de m'entendre parler de lui… Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il me manque…

0o0o

Alors que je suis tranquillement installé dans mon lit, mon PC sur mes genoux en train de surfer sur internet, le tintement d'un appel skype manque de me faire sursauter.

_ Bonjour Hermione, je souris quand le visage de mon amie se met sur l'écran.

_ Salut Harry. Attends deux secondes, je rajoute Neville. J'ai un truc à vous proposer à tous les deux.

Je hoche la tête attendant sagement que tout le monde soit là.

_ **Bien !** S'écrie Hermione après que Neville nous ai salué et que les demandes d'usages soient passées. **Vous faites quoi pour le nouvel an ?**

_ **Eh bien… Rien de spécial,** répond Neville après avoir réfléchis deux secondes. **Pourquoi ?**

_ **Je suis en train de préparer le nouvel an pour le passer tous ensemble. Venez le passer avec nous en Angleterre.**

_ **Mais Hermione…** Je commence. **Ça a beau être les vacances nous ne pouvons pas…**

_ **Ce n'était une question Harry,** me coupe-t-elle brusquement, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres et les yeux promettant mille tortures si je ne me range pas de son côté. **Vous venez tous les deux fêter le Nouvel An avec nous en Angleterre. Ce sera chez moi et j'ai déjà des lits de prêt pour vous accueillir le temps de votre séjour. A vous de voir si vous voulez venir quelques jours avant ou non.**

_ **Ça aurait été avec plaisir de te kidnapper pour me faire visiter mais je ne pourrais pas arriver avant le 28 au moins. J'ai un compte rendu à terminer et des plantes à surveiller pour l'un de mes projets,** répond Neville, acceptant apparemment sans problème l'ordre de notre amie.

_ **Bon très bien,** accepte Hermione. **Et toi Harry ?**

Je pousse un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel mais répond tout même.

_ **Je peux arriver le 27.**

_ **Super ! Tu n'auras qu'à me redire pour ton arrivée et je viendrais te chercher. Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai plein de choses à terminer entre Noël et le Nouvel An. A plus les gars !**

Et sans plus elle se retire de la conversation.

_ **Je vois qu'elle est toujours aussi directive,** rigole Neville après quelques secondes de silence.

_ **Eh bien c'est Hermione…**

_ **Mmm. Je suis désolé mais je vais te laisser aussi. J'ai plusieurs trucs à faire également et un voyage à préparer en plus maintenant. Désolé.**

_ **T'en fais pas,** je souris. **J'ai un livre, un plaid et un fauteuil qui n'attendent que moi pour le reste de la journée.**

_ **Je me disais bien…** Rigole de nouveau Neville. **A plus Harry.**

_ **A plus Nev'.**

Je rigole doucement en levant les yeux au ciel alors que j'éteins Skype puis mon ordinateur après avoir réserver mes billets.

_ **Bon bin plus qu'à prévenir Papa et Daddy que je repars en Angleterre pour quelques jours de vacances,** je soupire.

0o0o

Je regarde la sonnette comme si elle pouvait me manger. Je respire un bon coup, resserrant ma main sur la poignée de ma valise alors que j'appuie sur le petit bouton sans réfléchir et avant que mon cerveau ne me persuade de faire demi-tour.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur Draco et mon cœur se met à battre un peu plus. Il se stoppe dans son entrée et plusieurs émotions se peignent tour à tour sur son visage. D'abord l'agacement, sûrement pour avoir été dérangé avec ses lèvres ouvertes très probablement avec une bonne réplique glacée sur leurs bouts, puis la surprise de me voir sur le pas de sa porte et ses yeux qui clignent plusieurs fois comme pour vérifier si je suis une illusion ou non.

_ Harry ? Qu'est-ce que… Balbutie-t-il.

_ **Salut Draco. Je… Je peux entrer ?** Je demande doucement.

A l'intérieur, je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à le surprendre pour une fois mais aussi inquiet de la suite.

_ **Oui, bien sûr !** S'empresse-t-il d'accepter, adoptant le français surement par habitude.

Quelque peu hébété, il me regarde empoigner ma valise, entrer et me poster dans le salon, ma valise de nouveau posée à côté de moi alors que je me tourne vers lui.

_ **Que fais-tu ici ? Et cette valise ?** Il demande en me rejoignant.

_ **Je viens d'arriver de France. Je suis là pour le reste de vacances, Hermione voulait absolument que je revienne fêter le nouvel an avec vous. Elle a même invité Neville. Si j'ai toujours ma valise et bien c'est parce que….**

Je me stoppe, incertain de quoi dire par la suite. « Fonce » m'a dit Neville, « Jette toi sur lui pour l'embrasser et tu verras ! ». A cette pensée, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire mais prends ma décision et garde mes yeux fixés dans les siens

_ **Parce que je voulais te voir et que je n'ai pas pu patienter et passer chez Mione d'abord. Je suis directement venu te voir dès que j'ai atterrit.**

A peine ai-je finis mon explication, que Draco se déplace subitement et fond sur moi pour emprisonner ma bouche, noyant mon gémissement de surprise dans la sienne.

Je me reprends vite pourtant et pose l'une de mes mains sur mon cou et enfouit l'autre dans ses cheveux, me délectant de leur douceur. J'avais toujours voulu passer mes mains dedans. Le baiser que nous partageons nous laisse essoufflés, les joues légèrement roses. Et enfin à notre place. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je suis aux anges alors qu'il pose son front contre le mien et me murmure :

_ **Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant ces derniers mois, Harry.**

_ **Toi aussi Dray. Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé que tu sois là Dray… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je crois que je t'ai aimé à partir du moment où je t'ai vu.**

_ **Harry… Moi aussi je t'aime. Je crois que tes grands yeux émeraude m'ont capturé au moment où ils se sont posés sur moi.**

Je frissonne de plaisir et m'empare de nouveau de ses lèvres. Ces vacances m'offrent de nouvelles magnifiques réponses… J'ai bien fait d'obéir à Hermione…

0o0o

Debout devant la fenêtre, je finis par me décider et empreinte l'ordinateur de Draco. Entrant rapidement mon identifiant et mon code, je m'empresse d'appeler Daddy. A peine son visage apparait devant le mien que mon agacement ressurgi et lui hurle dessus.

_ **Non mais ça ne va pas d'avoir donné des photos pareil à Angel ?! Il n'a que seize ans pour l'amour du ciel ! Que tu lui donnes des photos avec son père la tête dans la cuvette je veux bien mais pas le corps emmêlé avec des inconnues ! Comment peux-tu être aussi insouciant et inconscient ?!**

M'entendant lui hurler dessus en français, Daddy fait une grimace en comprenant par la mon niveau de colère. Derrière lui, Papa lui jette un coup d'œil signifiant clairement un « Je t'avais prévenu » suivit d'un « Débrouille-toi tout seul » quand il se tourne vers lui avant de revenir à moi, Papa restant non loin, surement pour écouter notre dispute et jubiler d'avoir raison.

_ Harry…

_ **Il n'y a pas de Harry qui tienne ! Je te connais pourtant ! J'aurais dû m'en douter,** je me désole en levant les bras au ciel. **Il n'a que** _ **seize**_ **ans ! Il n'a même pas fini le lycée. Tu croyais vraiment que cachée parmi les autres je n'allais pas la voir ? Voir les quelques autres que tu as disséminé ici et là ? Tu en as mise une d'un club de strip-tease, Sirius ! Avec une femme plus nue qu'habillée qui est sur les genoux de son père !**

_ **Oh je l'ai pas vu celle là,** s'élève la voix de Draco depuis le canapé.

_ **Explique moi comment tu as pu te dire que mettre ces photo** _ **là**_ **étaient une bonne idée, hein ?** Je reprends sans tenir compte de la remarque de Dray. **Comment tu as pu penser que je n'allais pas m'énerver. Vas-y ! J'attends !**

_ Harry… Commence doucement Daddy. C'est un grand garçon, il peut bien avoir connaissance de ce qu'à fait James.

_ Oh oui il peut le savoir ! Mais tu n'avais pas besoin des photos aussi compromettantes et extrêmes. Il est encore au lycée ! Il aurait été majeur, je dis pas…

_ Tu les as enlevé, n'est-ce pas… Soupire Daddy sans pouvoir cacher sa déception.

Mais je vois qu'il est soulagé de me voir passer à l'anglais.

_ Bien sûr que je les ai enlevé. Je les lui redonnerais quand il sera majeur et aura finit le lycée. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas en France…

_ Je vais m'occuper de le punir, Harry, intervient Papa avec un sourire. Profite de ton chéri et de ton long weekend en Angleterre.

Et Papa coupe la communication. Je pousse un soupire lasse avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux. Deux mains fines se posent sur mes épaules et les pressent doucement avant qu'une bouche embrasse mes cheveux.

_ **Angel est un grand garçon Harry. Il a déjà seize et est parfaitement capable de se protéger tout seul. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Je ne pense pas que ces photos auraient pu le choqué…**

_ **Je sais mais ça reste son père quand même. Et même si il est très mature pour son âge, je refuse qu'il voit James de cette façon avant d'être majeur.**

_ **Dis moi…** Murmure Dray en se penchant sur mon cou après quelques minutes. **Ça te dirait qu'on fasse ces choses pour les plus de 18 ans ?**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner alors que Dray embrasse mon cou et me fait un gros suçon pendant que je bégaie.

_ **Oui… Je… Je pense que... Que ça me dirait…**

0o0o

Je me tourne dans le lit avec l'idée de me coller contre mon compagnon pour ne trouver que du vide. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et regarde autour de moi pour trouver la chambre vide.

Etonné, je me redresse dans le lit. Le drap glisse de mon torse alors que je me frotte un œil puis les cheveux. La chambre est dans une semi pénombre grâce aux rideaux, cachant le soleil de ce dimanche matin du mois de Mai.

_ **Draco ?** J'appelle doucement sans bouger du lit, n'en ayant pas l'envie ni le courage.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je me penche sur le côté pour attraper mon portable et regarder l'heure.

_ **Dix heures…** Je murmure pour moi-même. **Etonnant que Dray soit déjà levée…**

_ **Ah, tu es réveillé ?**

Je me tourne vers Draco qui passe la porte habillé d'un simple pantalon de jogging et torse nu. Tenant dans ses mains un super plateau repas qu'il pose sur mes genoux avant de se pencher pour poser un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

_ **Bonjour Amour.**

_ **Bonjour, Dray.**

Le plateau est bien présenté, avec ma tasse de chocolat chaud et le mug de thé de mon blond, une assiette de croissants et même un vase élancé avec une rose blanche, mes préférées.

_ **Merci Dray. C'est gentil.**

Je lui fais un autre baiser sur la joue alors qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi sur le lit. Mais alors que je tends la main pour prendre mon grand mug de chocolat chaud, une petite boite carrée en velours vert attire mon regard.

Alors que je la prends entre mes doigts, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de rater un battement.

_ **Dray… Qu'est-ce que…**

Je me tourne vers mon blond qui me regarde d'un air si sérieux que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

_ **Harry, ça fait plus de six ans que nous sommes en couple, trois que nous habitons ensemble. Et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Je veux que le monde entier voit que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi et à moi seul. Harry Orion Black, veux-tu bien m'épouser et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux et chanceux du monde ?**

Sans quitter mes yeux, il ouvre la petite boite et me présente une bague d'argent toute simple avec à l'intérieur quelques mots de gravés que j'arrive à déchiffrer.

 _« Tu es le bonheur de ma vie »_

Je porte ma main à ma bouche alors que je n'arrive à retenir mes larmes.

_ Oh mon Dieu… Je chevrote. Oui… Mille fois oui Draco.

Je me retiens au dernier moment de me jeter sur lui en me souvenant du plateau sur mes genoux que Dray s'empresse de retirer avant de prendre délicatement la bague et de la passer à mon doigt qu'il embrasse doucement.

Laissant ma main, il pose la sienne sur ma joue et m'emporte dans un baiser renversant. M'allongeant sur le lit, il passe au dessus de moi et murmure doucement, sa voix vibrante d'émotions

_ **Tu es le bonheur de ma vie.**


End file.
